You can (not) Survive
by LSERR
Summary: Luego del fallido cuarto impacto, los tres pilotos continúan su larga marcha por el desierto. La guerra por el destino de la humanidad recién comienza y todos preguntan si podrán sobrevivir a los oscuros tiempos que vienen.
1. La Muralla del Desierto

**Capitulo I: **

**La Muralla del Desierto**

**Aclaración: Aunque muchos lo crean, no soy dueño de la historia de Evangelion, ni tengo los derecho de sus personajes.**

* * *

"Levántate ya imbécil!" Gritó con la poca energía que le quedaba a pelirroja capitana Shikinami.

El panorama era más que desolador, las tres almas perdidas llevaban dos días caminando por el desierto, sin alimentación, sin hidratación y con un descanso prácticamente inexistente. Sin embargo no eran estas condiciones extremas lo que preocupaban a Asuka.

"_llevan dos días sin decir una sola palabra". _Se dijo a sí misma, mientras su frustración aumentaba. Ella era la orgullosa piloto del Evangelion 2.0, capitana de Wille y un elemento vital en la lucha por la supervivencia de la humanidad. Por lo que sabía que no iba a morir en ese maldito desierto, era demasiado irónico que una héroe de guerra como ella tuviera un final tan miserable.

El fuerte viento hacia que la arena golpeara su rostro, ya no aguantaba más, la paciencia no era su mejor atributo, por lo que ver al miserable de Shinji tirado en la arena sin ganas de vivir y a la estúpida clon solo mirando el horizonte la hizo explotar.

"Demonios malditos zombis, son patéticos, acaso quieren morir en este asqueroso lugar". La ira no dejaba de correr por sus venas, sentía odio, resentimiento e impotencia. Todo era su culpa, "_es un maldito imbécil"_ pensó mientras seguía presenciado con asco a los otros dos pilotos.

Atrás habían quedado los días donde ella se refería con cierto cariño a él, _"baka shinji". _Nunca tuvo claro que sentía por él, era en verdad una mezcla enigmática de sentimientos, pero ahora eso ya no importaba. Esos pensamientos y recuerdos eran de otra vida, de otro mundo, de una realidad paralela.

"Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, deja der ser un cobarde enfrenta tu realidad!" Tomó aire y continuo gritando "Sé que no quieres vivir, yo tampoco querría vivir si fuera así de patético como tú!, pero si te quedas acá esta clon o alguien más te llevara de regreso a Nerv y te usaran para acabar con todo, y veo casi imposible que alguien te detenga esta vez" se pauso por unos segundo, se sentía agotada, cada palabra que salía de su boca le quitaba la poca energía que le quedaba "Si en verdad quieres hacer algo para corregir tus errores, por alguna vez en tu vida se útil, levántate y sigue caminando!"

* * *

La lluvia se sangre no paraba de caer, la imagen de la decapitación de Kaworu no para de repetirse en su mente _(un ladrillo). _La única persona en el mundo que no lo odiaba o no lo utilizaba, la única persona que le fue sincero, la única persona que le extendió la mano cuando todos le daban la espalda _(otro ladrillo)_. Ahora él estaba muerto, y para variar muerto por su culpa, cuantas personas él había matado, cuanta sangre él había derramado, cuantas personas que él quería habían muerto por su actos _(y otro ladrillo más)._

Las palabras no salían, tampoco es que él quisiera hablar, pero sabía que aunque él quisiera, solo silencio saldría por su boca. Llevaban un par de horas caminando "_hacia donde están los lilim"_, sentía que la firme mano de Asuka agarrarle la muñeca con desprecio, sentía el odio de ella y de todos, por lo que le daba asco sentir su mano, se sentía juzgado, se sentía despreciado _(Varios ladrillos más)._

Sin dejar de caminar se liberó de la mano de Asuka, ella al ver que Shinji seguía caminando, no hizo ningún gesto ni comentario y siguió adelante. _"Como todos, mientras yo haga lo que ellos quieran me aceptan"_ Se sentía utilizado por todos, para los demás él solo era un objeto, un objeto que tenía valor solo mientras le fuera útil. Su padre lo veía así, Misato también, al igual que toda la gente de Wille. A nadie le importaba él, solo les importaba lo que podía hacer _(Más ladrillos se sumaron)._

Shinji sabía que donde fuera lo iban a mirar con odio, quería desaparecer, ya nada en este mundo le importaba, toda la gente que alguna vez quiso estaba muerta o lo odiaba. Pero sabía que era un cobarde, que él era incapaz de quitarse la vida. También sabía que Asuka por mucho que lo odiaba tampoco lo podría matar. Se sintió atrapado, supo en ese momento que aislarse era la mejor opción _(Los ladrillos no paraban de caer)._

Sin darse cuenta el atormentado piloto del EVA-01 había caminado dos días por el interminable desierto, sus demonios internos eran más fuertes que cualquier dolor físico que el hambre, la deshidratación o el cansancio pudieran producirle. Seguía con la fijación de aislarse de no sentir nada, de no sentir el odio de la gente, y esperar en su propio mundo que alguien lo odiara lo suficiente como para matarlo.

Por eso su mente construía un muro, ladrillo por ladrillo, su subconsciente está creando un lugar perfecto donde él se podría aislar de todos. Una bóveda donde pondría sus emociones, sentimientos, sus pensamientos, sus ideas y sus motivaciones. Su cuerpo quedaría casi sin alma, "_sería como ella". _Shinji lanzó una mirada de desprecio a la tercera versión de Ayanami, no es que el la odiara, pero le recordaba su fracaso, recordaba el costo que la humanidad tuvo que pagar para que él salvara a Rei, y lo que más le molestaba es que su esfuerzo fue inútil. La mujer carente de emociones que estaba caminando con él por el desierto no era la Ayanami que lo hacía sentir un mar de emociones en el pasado, era una extraña, era el perfecto recordatorio de como el casi destruye la humanidad y de lo que su padre estaba dispuesto hacer para cumplir sus estúpidos deseos _(Un gran número de ladrillos cayeron dejando un solo agujero en el muro de la mente de Shinji)._

Pronto su plan estaría completo, pronto podría escapar del sub-real y asqueroso mundo que el mismo había producido, pronto no tendría que sufrir más. Sin embargo el costo de dejar su cuerpo casi sin alma le paso la cuenta, haciendo que su débil cuerpo se desplomara sobre la arena.

"_El muro es muy pesado para que mi débil cuerpo pueda seguir su camino"_ Pensó, viendo por el único espacio que los ladrillos no habían cubierto como Asuka le gritaba frenéticamente. _"Probablemente sea para mejor, así mi cuerpo se quedara aquí hasta que muera de hambre, o la propia Asuka me mate en su frustración._

"Todo esto es tu maldita culpa, deja der ser un cobarde enfrenta tu realidad!" Shinji al ver a una agotada Asuka gritándole esas palabras con un odio visceral se paralizo. _"Todo es mi culpa?_"…._"Como puede ser mi culpa si yo nunca quise pilotear un EVA, si todos me obligaron, mi padre, Misato…. Todos me decían el bien que la hacía a la sociedad al protegerlos con mi Evangelion"_ Se sintió sin mareado, no podía respirar, si algo tenía claro era que él no era el único culpable, mucha gente lo manipulo para llevarlo a esa situación. Sintió el peso del mundo en sus hombros, la gente lo había convertido a él en su chivo expiatorio. Eso era más fácil, apuntar a Shinji como el único culpable, antes de aceptar que ellos igual habían participado en la generación del tercer impacto, la mayoría de la gente de Wille había trabajado en Nerv, por lo que eran cómplices también de esta tragedia. Él no estaba dispuesto a aceptar cargar con el odio de la gente solo para que pudieran expiar sus culpas y sus responsabilidades.

Sintió que todos a su alrededor lo habían empujado hacia un precipicio y lo habían obligando a saltar, y ahora lo culpaban por hacerlo. Si alguien lo hubiera explicado algo, si alguien le hubiera dicho que su Evangelion podía producir el tercer impacto, el jamás lo hubiera hecho. _"Nadie me explicaba nada, porque solo era un instrumento para ellos, no era nada más que eso"_. De pronto sus ganas de aislarse de todos creció, él también los odiaba por lo que lo obligaron hacer y por como lo trataban. Lo único que quería era que el ultimo ladrillo de su prisión callera y cerrara de una vez por todas su contacto con el mundo y las personas, donde nadie le podría hacer daño. Sin embargo un grito desesperado freno este proceso.

"Si en verdad quieres hacer algo para corregir tus errores, por alguna vez en tu vida se útil, levántate y sigue caminando!" Entre la poca conexión que le quedaba con la realidad Shinji vio desplomarse y explotar en llanto a Asuka luego de que ella gritara esas palabras. Se sintió como el viejo Shinji, sintió la necesidad de protegerla, de ayudarla. _"A pesar de su odio le debo mucho a ella" _pensó "_Por mi culpa casi muere en el incidente con el EVA-04 y ciertamente no le hice más fácil su vida cuando provoque el tercer impacto" _El tercer elegido decidió no aislarse totalmente todavía, iba a colaborar con Asuka hasta que pudiera llegar a un lugar donde ella estuviera a salvo, y una vez hecho esto cerraría su mente al contacto con el exterior.

Con la pequeña cantidad de energía que su aislamiento casi total le había dejado, el decidió levantarse y seguir caminando.

* * *

Rei vio como Shinji con muchas dificultades logro levantarse del suelo y continuar caminando, también vio como Asuka lo miraba sorprendida mientras el hijo del comandante hacia esto, sin embargo a los pocos segundos el orgullo volvió a su rostro, y se mostraba bastante molesta con ella misma por la debilidad que recién había mostrado hacia Ikari.

Ayanami también comenzó a caminar detrás de ambos pilotos, el impulso que la llevo a seguir a Shinji luego del fallido cuarto impacto aun la tenía desconcertada. Ella sabía que cada vez que sobreviviera a una batalla tenía que volverá la base con el comándate a esperar sus nuevas órdenes, pero ¿era realmente ese su hogar? Nunca había desobedecido una orden, pero el impulso de seguir al tercer elegido era demasiado fuerte. Él sabía quién era ella y quien no era, el sentía algo por la anterior que está lejos de sentir por ella, quizás él sabía que era lo que le faltaba.

A ella no le importaba si estaba viva o muerta, solo le importaba encontrar eso que le faltaba, eso que hacía que el hijo del comandante no la odiara, lo que alguna vez fue y ahora está lejos de ser. "¿_Alguna vez sentí emociones?"_ se preguntó. Parecía que sí, la vaga sensación de que alguna vez hubo sentimientos y emociones en su vida la desconcertaba, era eso lo que Shinji podía provocar en ella. Una cosa era cierta nunca antes había desafiado una orden del comandante, era la primera vez que Rei III actuaba por su propio impulso.

* * *

Era el atardecer del segundo día de caminata, y la capitana Shikinami comenzaba a resignarse a morir en ese maldito desierto, estaban a cientos de kilómetros de llegar algún punto donde pudieran ser rescatados y sabía que probablemente no sobrevivirían otra noche más. El ritmo era cada vez más lento, las precarias circunstancias los habían debilitado demasiado. _"Incluso el clon parece estar exhausta"_ pensó la pelirroja. Pero sin importar lo difícil de la situación ella jamás se iba a rendir, iba a caminar hasta morir, no importa si tenía que arrastrarse, nunca iba a dejar se avanzar.

De repente el viento sonó de manera extraña Shinji y Rei parecían sorprendidos, reconocían el sonido que el viento traía, pero jamás se imaginaron escucharlo en tan solitario lugar. Shinji pensó en Kaworu, el sonido le recordaba a él, aun cuando no era el mismo.

Asuka aún no se percataba del sonido, su determinación por avanzar bloqueaba cualquier uso de sus sentidos, pero al ver que sus compañeros no continuaban marchando, giro hacia ellos para descargar su ira.

Al ver lo sorprendido de sus rostros le pregunto:

"Que diablo les pasa a ustedes dos, porque se detuvieron"

"Escucha el viento segunda elegida" Respondió Ayanami

La capitana se sorprendió, jamás esperó que le respondieran, y menos la clon que no había halado ni una sola palabra desde que comenzar a caminar por el desierto. Aun cuando le parecía estúpido, Asuka le hizo caso a ella. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al darse cuenta que lo que escuchaba era

"Música! Como es posible que hubiera música en un lugar nefasto como este!"

La pelirroja logro distinguir el sonido de un hombre cantando con una guitarra, pero como era posible, quien en su sano juicio estaría tocando música en medio del desierto. Por un minuto pensó que deliraba, pensó que el calor y el cansancio le estaban haciendo imaginar que escuchaba música, pero era imposible, tanto Shinji como Rei la estaba oyendo también.

La desconfianza se apodero de ella, sabía que era imposible que algún miembro de Wille fuera el que estaba cantando, nadie de los suyos es tan estúpido para hacer esto tan cerca de la base de… de repente sintió una leve sensación de miedo, lo más probable que eran los bastardos de Nerv, ya que su base estaba relativamente cerca de lugar donde se encontraban. _"Que frustrante lo poco que se avanza a pie"_ se dijo a sí misma.

Asuka comenzó a considerar sus opciones, el sonido venia del este por lo que los obligaba a desviarse de su camino, pero si seguían sin desviarse, probablemente los tres estarían muertos en menos de 24 horas. En cambio seguían la música ella podría asesinar a quien estuviera cantando, y si tenían suerte, este músico tendría algún mecanismo de transporte que le permitiera llegar más rápido a algún punto de extracción. Sin embargo podrían ser una trampa o podrían ser varios lo enemigos que se encontraría.

Mientras acariciaba su arma, la pelirroja piloto pensaba que, probablemente sería capaz de matar a varios bastardos, antes que la mataran o la tomaran prisionera. No le daba miedo caer en manos de Nerv, pero si temía que Shinji volviera a la base de su padre, donde lo más probable es que lo utilizara nuevamente para producir el cuarto impacto. _"Si veo que nos van a tomar prisioneros, yo misma matare al estúpido de Shinji, no dejare que su patética busca por aprobación termine con la humanidad"_ Pero podría hacer lo que Misato no fue capaz de hacer, sería capaz de asesinar al tercer elegido.

Entre todos los escenarios que pasaron por la cabeza de Asuka, los únicos en donde los tres pilotos salían con vida de este interminable desierto eran en los que seguían hacia donde se producía la música. La capitana ya había tomado su decisión, desenvainó su pistola y comenzó a caminar en dirección al sonido.

Sus compañeros de travesía no se impresionaron por esta acción, y no tampoco reaccionaron cuando la histérica piloto vestida de rojo les dijo que apenas empezaran los disparos se escondieran detrás de una roca. Simplemente ellos siguieron con un dócil caminar, detrás de la frenética Asuka.

El sonido cada vez estaba más cerca, y la imagen era cada vez más clara, la cara de Asuka esbozó una sonrisa al darse cuenta que el misterioso músico estaba solo. A medida que continuaba acercándose se escuchaba con claridad lo que el hombre cantaba.

"How I wish, how I wish you were here  
We're just two lost souls swimming in  
a fish bowl, year after year"

La capitana no conocía la canción que cantaba el misterioso hombre; nunca le había gustado la música, menos la en inglés. "_Espera un minuto, no es un hombre es solo un niño"_ Se dijo alegremente a sí misma. En verdad niño no era, pero tenía la apariencia de un adolecente de unos 15 años. Los sentimientos de Asuka eran diversos, por un lado estaba alegre de que la potencial amenaza fuera un adolecente, pero estaba desilusionada de que no hubiera ningún medio de transporte a la vista.

Al acercarse a él Asuka le apunto con su pistola, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, ella se encontró a sí misma profundamente concentrada viendo y escuchando la canción. El misterioso personaje se había percatado de su presencia, pero parecía no importarle, estaba tan inmerso en su interpretación que ni la amenaza de la pistola lo desconcentraba.

"Quien demonios eres!" Dijo Asuka, recuperando su lucidez.

La pregunta solo ensucio el hermoso sonido que provenía del adolecente, pero en el no generó ninguna reacción. Al no haber respuesta la pelirroja disparo tres veces al aire, esperando una reacción del intérprete, pero no la obtuvo.

Sus dos compañeros de viaje estaban tan perdidamente atentos a la canción que tampoco reaccionaron a los disparos. Solo un par de segundos despues, cuando su canción termino, el músico dirigió su mirada a Asuka la cual aún se encontraba apuntando el arma a su rostro, y con una sonrisa tranquila dijo:

"Acaso no sabes que es una falta de respeto interrumpir a un hombre cuando está cantando"

"Me interesa bastante poco tu estúpida canción niño, solo quiero saber quién demonios eres, y que mierda haces cantando en la mitad del desierto!" gritó la imponente capitana Shikinami, bastante frustrada por la enorme tranquilidad que el joven exhibía ante sus amenazas. "_Parece como si nos hubiera estado esperando"._

"Tu leyenda no miente segunda elegida, realmente eres una niña malcriada y caprichosa, sin embargo no eres la bella mujer que todos describen" Mientras el extraño individuo decía estas palabras, tocaba algunas notas con su guitarra.

Asuka se sintió helada, por primera vez en su vida dejo pasar el hecho que la insultaran a ella, y aun más, que cuestionaran su belleza. Cómo demonios este niño sabía quién era. No necesito mirar para ver que tanto Shinji como Rei estaban igual de anonadados que ella, sabía que todos estaban esperando que ella rompiera el silencio. Aunque para ser justos no era del todo silencio, porque el misterioso individuo no paraba de tocar su guitarra. _"Tengo que ser muy cuidadosa en mis siguientes palabras, no puedo mostrarme débil"_ Pensó bastante en cómo responderle al músico sin mostrar lo choqueada que estaba por sus palabras. Recuperando su orgullo alemán y su gran confianza Asuka sonrió y dijo:

"Niña mal criada? Acaso nunca te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores, niño"

Ninguno de los tres pilotos estaba preparado para lo que vino después…. El "niño" sin dejar de tocar su guitarra o mostrar la más mínima señal de intranquilidad miro fijamente a la piloto del EVA-02 y sonrió diciendo:

"Para ser alguien que lleva tantos años sufriendo de la maldición del Evangelion, ere realmente inútil para reconocer a otro piloto cuando lo tienes al frente"

Fue como si les hubieran arrogado una bomba nuclear en el rostro a los 3 primeros elegidos, jamás pensaron que el desconocido músico que tenían al frente era al igual que ellos, un piloto de EVA.

Rei no sabía lo que como describir lo que sentía, era eso a lo que los demás llaman estar sorprendida? Tenía claro que existían más pilotos de EVA que ellos tres, pero ella siempre era capaz de reconocerlos. Sin embargo nunca se hubiera imaginado que el curioso hombre que estaba al frente de ella era uno de ellos, un _"elegido"_

Shinji aún bastante aislado de la realidad gracias al muro (casi completo) que construyó alrededor de su mente, nunca había estado más atento de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior, desde la muerte de Kaworu. A partir del momento en que él fue parte del mundo de los Evangelion, siempre le habían llamado la atención los otros pilotos, cada uno tenía sus secretos, sus demonios y una forma bastante particular de actuar, pero nunca había visto uno como el que ahora tenía al frente suyo. Su tranquilidad le recordaba a la de su compañero en el EVA-13, pero era distinto, a diferencia del ultimo ángel, este músico parecía entender mucho más todo y parecía bastante más "_real"._

Sin embargo de los tres viajeros por lejos la persona más afectada era Asuka, sus pies le tiritaban, tuvo que esforzarse para no caer de rodillas. No podía apartar su mirada del tranquilo músico, del…_"Piloto de un EVA"_. Si previo a saber que el también era un piloto ella tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas, ahora casi no podía respirar por la cantidad de dudas que su mente generaba. _"Que Evangelion piloteaba, donde estaba ese EVA, como había llegado aquí, cómo sabía sobre ella" _En ese momento un pensamiento paso por su mente quitándole importancia a todas las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza. "_Para quien trabaja?"_ Lo más probable era que este misterioso piloto fuera parte de Nerv, pero al ver lo sorprendida que estaba Ayanami con esta revelación, Asuka consideró que había bastantes posibilidades de que él no trabajara para Gendo. _"¿Acaso Wille tiene más pilotos que Mari y yo?" _pensó la colorina. A pesar de no ser el tipo de persona que pedía mucha información sobre lo que ocurría a su alrededor, desde que llegó a Wille, Misato y Ritsuko siempre la mantenían informada de todo lo que pasaba, después de todo, ella era una parte fundamental de esa organización. En ese momento una idea atravesó su cabeza como una hacha, en los 14 años que llevaba peleando contra Nerv nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza algo como esto _"Podría ser que Wille y Nerv no fueran los únicos poderes que pelearan por el futuro de la humanidad, que existieran otras organizaciones que eran parte de este enfrentamiento, y que peor aún, también tenían Evangelions"_

La única cosa que tenía claro la capitana Shikinami, que esta revelación lo cambiaba todo.

Continuara...

* * *

Esta es mi idea de lo que pasa luego de la tercera película de rebuild, la idea es mezclar drama con acción (al más fiel estilo de Evangelion), este primer capítulo es más de drama para establecer la situación en que estaban los personajes, pero a medida que pasan los capítulos habrán batallas épicas. Esta es una historia bastante ambiciosa por eso espero tener feedback de los lectores a través de los review para que pueda ir mejorando las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza. saludos


	2. El dilema de Kōzō

**Capitulo II:**

**El dilema de ****Kōzō**

_Primero que todo quiero agradecer los comentarios y las críticas que he recibido tanto a través de reviews y de otros medio, el feedback que me dan es vital para que esto agarre fuerza. Cuando tenga tiempo corregiré los errores que ustedes me señalaron en el capítulo anterior._

_La idea es cada 10 días halla un capitulo nuevo, pero no siempre las cosas van a salir como quiero, sin embargo quiero usar esa medida de tiempo como referencia para organizar mejor esta publicación. _

_Finalmente quiero decirles que la estructura más básica de esta historia ya está trazada, pero me he dado cuenta que a medida que escribo o pienso los capítulos voy modificando bastante las ideas iniciales, por eso es importante que me dejen sus comentarios, ya que de esta forma la historia será más nutrida y más completa._

**Aclaración: Aunque muchos lo crean, no soy dueño de la historia de Evangelion, ni tengo los derecho de sus personajes.**

* * *

Cada vez le era más difícil al deteriorado Vice-Comandante caminar por los escombros de Nerv. A pesar que casi todos los días caminaba de su laboratorio a la oficina del Comandante, en cada ocasión se le sumaban más cuestionamientos en su cabeza. Todos los días le costaba un poco más seguir con su trabajo, pero él sabía que no tenía más opción. Su castigo por jugar a ser Dios era estar condenado a Nerv hasta que el día de su muerte llegara.

Los últimos 30 años de su vida se los había dedicado a Nerv y a los Evangelions, él había entregado todo lo que tenía a esta causa, y todos sus sacrificios eran por amor. Un amor que era tan lejano y que nunca fue correspondido, él estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida si Yui se lo pedía, la hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo. Luego de su muerte, Fuyutzuki se convenció que ayudar a Gendo era la mejor forma de rendirle tributo a su amada. Sin embargo cada vez le costaba más, sentía que destruir la humanidad, para cumplir con el plan del Comandante distaba mucho de las intenciones de Yui. Hace mucho tiempo sabía que la venganza de Ikari no era la forma de homenajear la memoria de ella, pero prefería no pensar en ello para no sentirse inútil.

No conocía otra realidad que no fuera Nerv, sabía que no tenía a donde más ir, estaba muy viejo para irse a vivir en alguno de los asentamientos humanos que no estaban bajo la protección de los Lilim. Y sabía que si se acercaba a la única ciudad humana que quedaba, tanto Wille como los Lilim lo matarían en segundos, y con justa razón. Más que mal Fuyutzuki había colaborado estrechamente con Gendo por los últimos 30 años, y no solo colaboró en generar el tercer impacto, sino también trató de generar el cuarto impacto. El mundo lo odiaba tanto como odiaban a Ikari, él era la mano derecha del Comandante, por lo que para todos él era igual de nocivo que Gendo.

Se arrepentía de no haberse ido cuando tuvo la oportunidad, cuando luego del tercer impacto Katsuragi organizo una redada contra Nerv, llevándose a la mitad del personal con ella. Luego de eso, cuando Wille estaba en proceso de formación, tuvo una segunda oportunidad; cuando se fue Ritsuko y los EVAS. Ella le dijo al Vice-Comandante que la acompañara, que se uniera a Wille y ayudara a terminar con la locura de Gendo, pero Fuyutzuki estaba segado, segado por amor.

El amor es el motor más fuerte del ser humano, incluso más fuerte que la búsqueda del poder. Cuanta sangre ha derramado el hombre por amor, y cuantas estupideces se han hecho cuando alguien siente amor. _"Shinji casi destruye la humanidad por amor"_. Cuesta creer que un sentimiento tan hermoso como este, pueda traer consecuencias tan nefastas. Habían pasado años desde que Yui había encontrado su trágico final y el Vice-Comandante no dejaba de pensar en ella. Aun después del tercer impacto pensaba que ayudando a Gendo podría ayudar a que Yui fuera feliz, donde quiera que ella se encontrara. Que estúpido fue, si él la amaba tanto como pensaba, jamás hubiera dejado que Gendo causara tanto daño al mundo, y jamás hubiera permitido que el hijo de ella pasara por el infierno que pasó. Pero Fuyutzuki era cobarde, prefirió creerle a Ikari antes que a sus sentimientos, era más fácil, y ahora que ha abierto los ojos ya era demasiado tarde. Lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar con la humanidad, de esta manera nadie se acordaría de él y de lo que había hecho, la única forma de corregir sus errores era eliminándolos a todos, para que nadie se pudiera acordar de lo cobarde, de los estúpido y de lo perverso que fue.

Las reflexiones del Vice-Comandante eran algo común, no había mucha gente con quien él pudiera hablar en Nerv, así que pasaba sus momentos libres hablando con sí mismo. No es que la base estuviera totalmente desierta, pero no existía nadie a quien Fuyutzuki pudiera llamar colega o amigo, por lo que no tenía nadie con quien charlar.

Para ser justos, en un minuto solo había 4 personas en Nerv. Con la fuga de Ritsuko, y de los EVA-2 y EVA-8, se fue todo el personal que no se había escapado con la Mayor Katsuragi. Esa fue la época más deprimente de la base, solo quedaron el Comandante, Rei, Kaworu y él, además de una decena de ratas. Sin embargo, poco a poco la base se comenzó a repoblar gracias a la gestión de SEELE.

Luego del tercer impacto, lo que quedo de la ONU se transformó en COL (Children Of Lilim), y comenzaron a recolectar a los sobrevivientes para construir una nueva civilización en una isla cercana al polo norte, llamada Miracle City, conocida como "donde están los Lilim". Paralelo a eso SEELE estaba recomponiendo relaciones con el Comandante, explicándole porque interrumpieron el tercer impacto, y porque Shinji y el EVA-01 tendrían que ser aprisionados hasta que todo estuviera "listo". Como prueba de sus buenas intenciones, y ante la nueva amenaza que era Wille, los ancianos se comprometieron con Gendo a realizar un programa llamado "Redescubrimiento Mental", con el cual buscarían sobrevivientes y los convertirían en funcionarios de Nerv.

Este programa consistiría en 3 áreas, que se dividían según el personal: a) "Personal operativo y de laboratorio" esta era la rama más importante, ya que implicaba encontrar a gente que tuviera las habilidades científicas para construir un Evangelion y para operar la base (cosa que era un dolor de cabeza desde Ritsuko se llevó con ella el sistema operativo MAGI). La búsqueda de este tipo de personal era una carrera contra el tiempo, ya que no eran muchos los que poseían este tipo de habilidades y SEELE tenía que asegurarse de encontrar antes que COL a estas personas. Una vez que los ancianos encontraban a este tipo de personas comenzaba un proceso de "lavado mental" donde se les adoctrinaba sobre porque terminar con la humanidad a través de un cuarto impacto era la salvación del hombre. El resultado de este proceso era asombroso, gracias a esto Nerv contaba con científicos altamente calificados, que no cuestionaban ninguna orden y además gracias a su adoctrinamiento eran trabajadores incansables. b) "Personal común" este proceso era mucho más fácil, ya que aquí se buscaba personal para mantener la base apta para vivir, limpiando, preparando comida, y ese tipo de tareas. En este caso cualquier sobreviviente que no tuviera una habilidad particularmente útil para Nerv, era sometido a un tipo de "lavado mental" mucho más profundo, casi como una lobotomía, dejando a estos individuos prácticamente como zombis, carente de voluntad propia y solo buscando cumplir órdenes. c) "Personal militar" dentro de los planes de COL por crear el último gran bastión del hombre, vieron la posibilidad de construir una ciudad con rasgos de utopía, por lo que deliberadamente dejaron a su suerte a los prisioneros de las cárceles y a las personas que demostraran una clara conducta criminal. Por otro lado SEELE tomó a estas personas y las sometió a un proceso de "lavado mental" diferente, les exacerbó el odio hacia COL por no rescatarlos, y la buena imagen de SEELE y Nerv, que eran sus salvadores, por lo que le debían lealtad a estas instituciones. Luego de esto se les daba entrenamiento militar.

Cuando el proyecto de "Redescubrimiento mental" estaba cercano al 50% de realización, la gente de SEELE traspaso toda la construcción de la serie Némesis de los Evangelions a la base de Nerv, además de enviar al 90% de sus operativos a nuestras instalaciones, dejando a los ancianos en la Luna con el personal justo para mantener su base funcionando. Esto era para mostrarle a Ikari lo comprometido que estaban con la realización del cuarto impacto, y además como un plan de contingencia para llenar nuestra base de espías de SEELE. Esto hizo que las instalaciones de Nerv nuevamente se llenaran de personas, pero estaba lejos de recuperar la vitalidad que tuvo durante la batalla con los ángeles. A todo este nuevo personal, se le suman los habitantes de la ala este de la base, pero ellos estaban lejos de ser humanos. A pesar de todo esto Fuyutzuki pensaba que lo único que merodeaba por los pasillos eran las ratas.

Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de entrar a lo que alguna vez era la habitación más imponente de esta base, pero que ahora era el símbolo de la frustración y la desolación, en su interior estaba el fantasma de un hombre, una figura desgastada y totalmente destruida por su obsesión, cada vez que el Vice-Comandante veía a Gendo, lo encontraba más deteriorado y más perdido en sus ideas, y a pesar de esto "_sigue teniendo la misma calma y templanza de siempre"._

"Que se sabe de los tres primeros elegidos" Dijo el comandante interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Fuyutzuki.

"Tenemos a todo nuestro personal militar barriendo el desierto de lado a lado, pero no hay rastro de ellos….. sin no los enontramos es imposible que sobrevivan hasta el amanecer, a menos que…"

"Se encuentren con nuestra piedra en el zapato" Concluyo Ikari.

"Es una posibilidad Comandante, pero él siempre ha sido bastante reacio a cualquier contacto humano"

"Eso nunca le ha impedido frustrar muchas de nuestras operaciones Fuyutzuki"

"Podrá ser cierto, ese individuo no es precisamente nuestro amigo Gendo, pero nunca ha mostrado señal alguna que nos haga pensar una posible alianza con Wille, es un lobo solitario"

"Te equivocas Kōzō, él está lejos de ser un lobo solitario….él se ve a sí mismo como la resistencia, y es imposible que este solo en esto. Por otro lado si no se ha asociado con Wille, no es por Katsuragi. Es cosa de analizar lo poco que sabemos de él, nunca confió en la ONU, por lo que jamás se aliara con Wille, mientras que Misato esté asociados con COL" El Comandante sin cambiar su característica pose, miro a Fuyutzuki "No tengo que recordarte lo vital que es el tercer elegido para nuestros planes, su muerte no es una opción"

El Vice-Comandante asistió con la cabeza, mientras esperaba que Gendo le pidiera que se retirara, comenzó a pensar en Shinji _"El destino ha sido bastante cruel con ese chico"_.

"Cuál es el recuento de la serie Nemesis, Kōzō" Nuevamente Ikari interrumpía los pensamiento de Fuyutzuki. Hace unos 6 años SEELE, para probar su compromiso con el cuarto impacto, trasladó todos los procesos de construcción de la serie Némesis de la Luna a Nerv, junto con eso le dieron total control a Gendo de estos Evangelions.

Con el tercer impacto el dinero ya no tenía ninguna validez, el costo de producir estas máquinas era encontrar las materias primas necesarias para su construcción, y sobre todo para elaborar el motor N2, que le daba la independencia energética a estos aparatos. Los ancianos luego del tercer impacto comenzaron a recolectar la mayor cantidad de elementos que eran necesarias para construir EVA, dejando casi en extinción estos recursos para otras fuerzas. Esto era quizás la mejor ventaja que, la organización instalada en la Luna tenía sobre cualquier otra fuerza, prácticamente imposibilitando a cualquier otra organización a construir este tipo de máquinas. Cuando SEELE le traspasó a Nerv la construcción de los nuevos EVAS, también le traspasó todas las materias primas que habían recolectado, con la condición que Ikari las usara para construir todos los EVAS Némesis que le fuera posible, además de construir un solo Evangelion (el EVA-13) que sería el último de los EVAS piloteado por personas; _"El mensajero final" _como lo llamaban los ancianos. Junto con esto el Comandante también debía guardar los suficientes recursos como para poder reparar algún EVA que sufriera daños menores en las batallas.

"Con la destrucción del EVA-MARK-09, nos quedan 13 Némesis series; del MARK-10 al MARK-23, y a diferencia del MARK-09 todos ellos funcionan con el sistema Dummy Plug. Los recursos que nos quedan son mínimos, con ellos solo podremos reparar daños leves"

"Bueno los ancianos se sienten más cómodos con máquinas programadas luego de que su ultimo piloto resultara ser un ángel, por lo demás tu y yo sabemos Fuyutzuki, que no nos sobran pilotos" El Vice-Comandante solo asintió con la cabeza "Como va nuestro pequeño proyecto personal Kōzō?"

"relativamente bien… Los EVAS 24 Y 25 funcionan perfectamente, sin embargo el EVA-77 está presentando algunas complicaciones. Está resultando bastante más complejo de lo esperado hacer las modificaciones necesarias al Entery Plug, para que alguien que nació antes del segundo impacto lo pueda pilotear… no sería malo que se diera una vuelta por el ala este Comandante, necesito toda la ayuda necesaria para hacer que su idea funcione"

"Lo hare…y cuáles son los resultados del proyecto "Dummy System Humano"?

"Esta mañana murió otro espécimen más, dejándonos con solo 3 sujetos que sobrevivieron exitosamente la transformación…parece que tuvimos suerte"

Hubo un largo minuto de silencio antes que Gendo se apoyara en el respaldo de su silla, mirando fijamente al techo "No es suerte Kōzō, es el destino"

Fuyutzuki no sabía cómo responder a esa aseveración, pero antes que él dijera nada, Ikari nuevamente habló

"Se puede retirar Vice-Comandante, manténgame informado sobre la búsqueda de los 3 primeros elegidos….excelente trabajo"

Nuevamente el viejo doctor solo asintió con su cabeza y se retiró de la habitación. Las palabras de aliento de Gendo no le importaban, nunca busco su aprobación y menos su amistad. La única persona cuyas palabras quería escuchar ya había muerto hace mucho, qué pensaría Yui de lo que él y su marido estaba haciendo, se sentiría honrada por nuestras acciones _"Gendo pensará realmente que le hace honor a su esposa extinguiendo a la raza humana"_

Como era costumbre, Fuyutzuki estaba impresionado por la frialdad y la tranquilidad de Ikari, pero está vez su impresión era superior a las de otras ocasiones. El Vice-Comandante estaba acostumbrado a que Gendo tratara como un objeto a su hijo, lo que le llamó la atención era lo tranquilo que estaba con respecto a Rei. Desde la muerte de Yui, el Comandante solo había mostrado afecto a sus clones, ella era el único organismo viviente que era capaz de producir una reacción humana en él. Por lo que le parecía raro que Gendo no se mostrara alterado por el hecho de que desobedeciera sus órdenes y no volviera a la base. Es más el hecho de que Ayanami no cumpliera una orden desconcertaba a Fuyutzuki, ¿era posible que un clon desarrollara sentimientos y libre albedrío? De ser así, serian sentimientos propios o los sentimientos de … _"los sentimientos de Yui"._

Continuara…

* * *

La verdad es que este capítulo también iba a contener lo que sucedía con los tres primero elegidos, pero me deje llevar con Fuyutzuki la explicación de cómo había quedado Nerv y las amenazas que se vienen a futuro. Me parece interesante darles información sobre los años que en el rebuild no se explican. Sin embargo les dejo harto espacio para el misterios, a pesar de ser un capitulo bastante explicativo, queda mucho por resolver.

Para los fanáticos de Asuka, Shinji y Rei, no se preocupen el próximo capítulo estará basado exclusivamente en ellos, además la mitad del próximo capítulo está escrita. En el fondo no quise juntar lo que pasa en el desierto con lo que pasa en Nerv porque sentía que se perdía el peso de ambas historias. Considere que era de vital importancia dejarle claro al lector lo que pasaba en Nerv y explicar un poco los 14 años de silencio que hay entre el tercer impacto y los acontecimientos de la película 3.0. Por eso finalmente lo que hice fue separar el capítulo 2 en dos partes.

Les recuerdo que sus comentarios y mensajes son de vital importancia para que esta historia siga tomando fuerza.

Saludos


	3. Le Roy

**Le Roy**

**Queridos lectores esto vendría a ser la segunda parte del segundo capítulo, como explique al final del capítulo anterior, decidí separarlos para que no se mezclaran situaciones importantísimas en el desarrollo de la trama. De esta manera le pude dar el enfoque y la relevancia que se merecen.**

**Sé que la historia ha avanzado algo lenta, pero es simplemente para sentar las bases de lo que viene. Puede que este traicionando el estilo de Evangelio de explicar tanto sin tener escenas de acción, pero me parece importante que el lector cierre algunos misterios que la trama de las películas había dejado, para empezar nuevas interrogantes. Les prometo que va a valer la pena la espera.**

**Como dije en el capítulo anterior este se va a tratar de nuestros 3 pilotos favoritos y la continuacion de su viaje por el desierto. Como siempre espero rewies y comentarios para que esta historia vaya agarrando fuerza.**

**Por último tengo que confesar que fue frustrante escribir este capítulo, porque se me borro todo lo que tenía escrito cuando iba a la mitad.**

**Aclaración: Aunque muchos lo crean, no soy dueño de la historia de Evangelion, ni tengo los derechos de sus personajes.**

* * *

"_Libre albedrió….sentimientos…Shinji…ser humana….la anterior…. desobedecer…. sorpresa…."_

La mente de la primera elegida era una tormenta de ideas, palabras flotaban por su cabeza, sentía su mente pesada y quebrada. Sus pensamiento eran una especie de rompecabezas que no se podía armar, sabía que algo le faltaba, la pieza clave…el eslabón perdido de su mente.

A pesar de que le costaba respirar nunca se había sentido más lúcida, más viva. Sentía un nuevo despertar, era como si recién hubiera llegado al mundo, todo era nuevo para ella.

Los 14 años de los cual ella tenía recuerdos, solo vivía para un solo fin… "_Obedecer al Comandante"_ Seguir ordenes, no le importaba su vida, ni siquiera pensaba, solo actuaba según lo ordenado. Nunca pensó que actuar por su propia voluntad se sintiera tan…_"Correcto…adecuado"._

Todo estos procesos mentales tenían lejos del sueño a la piloto de cabellera azul, aun cuando se sentía cansada no podía dormir. Mientras miraba el techo de la oscura habitación solo buscaba respuestas, algo que la hiciera entender que estaba pasando con ella. Porque este desorden mental se sentía tan apropiado.

La cama en la cual estaba acostada era bastante más cómoda que la que usaba en los cuarteles de Nerv, sin embargo Ayanami nunca le importó la comodidad, podría haber estado recostada sobre un costal de rocas y no le habría importado, estaba muy intrigada por su mente como para fijarse en lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Dentro de las miles de cosas en las que pensaba no paraba de recordar lo que el piloto Le Roy le había dicho:

"_Rei Ayanami, la primera elegida, estoy gratamente sorprendido de verte acá….Se que la experiencia que vives es nueva para ti, no es fácil entender y convivir con los sentimientos. Una vez que uno deja entrar las emociones, le abre la puerta a una avalancha de sensaciones que a veces es difícil de contralar. Pero si sigues este viaje poco a poco podrás aprender a vivir y a entender tus sentimientos. Y cuando lo hagas descubrirás el elemento más importante que tenemos los seres humanos, el libre albedrió"_

La interacción de Luke Le Roy con ella la tenía intrigada, era la tercera persona que parecía saber lo que ella era, pero aun así la trataba como a una persona normal. El nuevo piloto no se refería a ella como "_clon o muñeca_". Esto era algo bastante inusual, no es que a Rei le afectara que no la trataran como ser humano, porque después de todo … "_no soy humana",_ pero si le sorprendía que alguien que supiera lo que era, no la degradaba como el resto.

Parecía ser que desobedecer al comandante había dado inicio a la búsqueda más importante de su vida, nunca pensó que _"desobedecer al Comandante se sintiera tan bien"._Sin embargo aún le quedaba mucho por entender, su mente seguía siendo pedazos que no se podían unir y sabía cuál era la pieza clave para armar su puzle mental _"tengo que entender la relación de Shinji con la anterior"_. Por lo que había escuchado, el detonante del tercer impacto fue su versión anterior (Rei II), que Ikari llevo al límite a la Unidad 01 para salvarla, generando así dicho suceso. Eso quería decir que a él ella le importaba, que de alguna forma Ayanami había logrado desarrollar una profunda relación humana con el tercer elegido, en otras palabras que había entendido sus sentimientos. Pero eso solo le provocaba dolor, no poder recordar nada de esa época era …._"Frustrante_" era como si le hubieran borrado un elemento fundamental de su ser.

Su única esperanza era Ikari, Shinji era la clave…..pero _"me odia_". Rei salió unos segundo de su trance y dirigió su mirada al hijo del comandante que estaba en la cama del lado. Estaba con el rostro contra la pared por lo que la piloto no podía ver su cara, pero por alguna razón sabía que tampoco él podía dormir. _"Porque no me habla…porque me mira con odio…porque hace como si yo no existiera...porque me abandona cuando lo necesito"_

Ayanami sentía latir fuerte su corazón, comenzaba a sudar frio, tenía ganas de pararse de su cama tomar a Shinji y abofetearlo, agitarlo, golpearlo, hacer algo para que le hablara, para que le explicara algo. Luego comenzó a odiarse a ella, recordó cuando el tercer elegido regreso a Nerv, herido y desconcertado. Él la buscaba constantemente, se acercaba ella y Rei solo lo rechazó, no le habían ordenado interactuar con él, por lo que jamás le intereso relacionarse con el hijo del Comandante. Que estúpida había sido, realmente era una simple muñeca de Gendo.

La primera elegida sentía que ardía, tenía los puños apretados al igual que los dientes, su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por sentimientos de frustración y desesperación, por lo que cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundo para calmarse. Fui ahí cuando el cansancio comenzó a ganarle, dos días con poco descanso y de caminar por el desierto finalmente le estaban pasando la cuenta, sin embargo un último pensamiento cruzo su mente antes de que todo se fuera a negro

"_Shinji es la clave para entender mis sentimiento, nunca me separare de él"_

* * *

Al otro extremo de la habitación la Capitana Shikinami luchaba para mantener su ojo cerrado, al igual que los otros dos pilotos, a pesar de vagar por dos días en el desierto le costaba conciliar el sueño. Sus emociones le impedía dormir _"como odio a ese imbécil"_aunque pareciera curioso esas palabras no iba pensadas hacia el estúpido de Shinji, sino a Luke Le Roy. Asuka no podía dejar de pensar en las últimas horas, no podía soportar el hecho de no estar en control de la situación, no podía soportar que ese bastardo siempre pareciera estar un paso a delante de ella, no podía soportar que él no se sintiera amenazado por ella _"El maldito infeliz ni siquiera me quito mi arma"._Odiaba su confianza, odiaba lo frustrante que era el hecho de que cada vez que Luke abriera su boca la colorina quedara afectada, cada vez que respondía sus preguntas la dejaba con más dudas. Sin embargo lo peor de todo era como ese estúpido intento de músico la había humillado a ella; a la gran Capitana Asuka Shikinami piloto del EVA-02 y héroe de guerra.

Solo recordar el hecho la enfurecía, no sabía cuánto tiempo se demoró en reaccionar. El hecho que ese indefenso joven fuera un piloto de EVA hizo que su mundo casi se derrumbara. Y lo más humillante era como él no paraba de tocar tranquilamente la guitarra mientras Asuka se tambaleaba.

Se demoró varios minutos en volver a pensar, sentía que le costaba respirar, _"Vamos Asuka que haría Misato en esta situación"_ La comandante de Wille tenía muchos defectos, pero una de sus mayores virtudes era saber cómo actuar ante situaciones límites. La segunda elegida sabía que esto era un juego mental, que ella no estaba dispuesta a perder, menos ante un idiota que se jactaba de ser un piloto como ella. Ella entendía que ya se había humillado lo suficiente ante él y que cada segundo que pasara sin que ella dijera nada debilitaba aún más su posición.

"Para ser piloto de Evangelion, necesitas tener un EVA kinder" Dijo sonriente la Capitana.

El extraño músico solo sonrió, la confianza en su sonrisa hizo sudar frio a la segunda elegida, por un segundo pensó que ese imbécil podría tener un Evangaelion. Esto hizo que le costara trabajo a ella mantener su sonrisa. Sin embargo el misterioso personaje dirigió su mirada a sus compañeros de viaje y sin dejar de tocar la guitarra dijo:

"Se ven exhaustos, vengan conmigo, les daré algo para comer y un lugar para descansar"

"Ir contigo a donde!" interrumpió Asuka

"Pues a mi hogar ciclope"

"A QUIEN LLAMAS CICLO…..espera un minuto, a tu hogar? No te has dado cuenta que estamos en la mitad de la nada genio"

El músico volvió a sonreírle a la Capitana, ella comenzaba a odiar profundamente esa estúpida sonrisa de sabelotodo.

"ABRETESESAMO!" gritó con tono burlesco el desconocido piloto.

Acto seguido se abrió un orificio en el piso, revelando unos escalones.

"Síganme" dijo el piloto sin borrar la estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

Asuka inmediatamente miró a sus compañeros de viaje, y sonrió al ver que ninguno de ellos se movió "_Por lo menos esos idiotas saben que yo estoy al mando"_

"Tan estúpidos crees que somos, lo más probable que esto sea una trampa, ni siquiera sabemos quién demonios eres" La confianza de la segunda elegida estaba de vuelta.

"Soy Luke Le Roy espía y por las vueltas de la vida piloto de EVA como ustedes"

"_Con que es un espía eso explica porque sabía sobre mí"_ sin perder la calma la Capitana Shikinami dijo:

"Como esperas que confiemos en un espía, porque nos quieres ayudar?"

"Bueno no veo que tengan muchas opciones, o vienen conmigo o quedaran a su suerte en este infierno, probablemente morirán o serán capturados por los bastardos de Nerv, así que te recomiendo que tus amigos y tu cara de caballo me sigan. Es su mejor opción para sobrevivir"

La pelirroja tuvo que morder sus labios para no responder el insulto de Le Roy, no estaba acostumbrada que alguien la insultara, ya que por lo general era ella la que insultaba a los demás. Pero lamentablemente ese estúpido tenía razón, su mejor opción era bajar por esas escaleras. Además Asuka noto muy bien algo que la tranquilizó. En los varios minutos que llevaban interactuando con Luke el siempre mantenía la calma, salvo cuando habló de Nerv. La capitana notó que por un segundo hubo odio en el rostro del espía lo que la tranquilizaba…_"Por lo menos odia tanto o más a Nerv que yo"_

"Bueno patético intento de músico, iremos contigo, pero no piense por un segundo que esto significa que confiamos en ti, y menos que somos tus amigos"

"Lo único que quiero es ayudarlos" dijo el espía mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Mientras daba vueltas en la cama, Asuka recordaba minuto a minuto sus interacciones con Le Roy, como esas estúpidas escaleras no terminaban nunca, y lo sorprendida que estaba al llegar al final de estas.

La Capitana entendió de inmediato que esto era una especie de base subterránea, los pasillos le recordaban a los de Nerv, aunque no eran más imponentes. Sin embargo al igual que en el Geo Front parecía fácil extraviarse entre tantos pasillos. A medida que avanzaban la segunda elegida se esforzaba por recordar el camino de vuelta a las escaleras, en caso de que tuvieran que realizar una "_salida rápida"_, de la misma manera no apartaba su vista de lo que colgaba del cinturón de Luke, era una espada y una pistola. Por lo poco intimidando que se vio ante las amenazas de ella, Asuka comprendió que él era bastante hábil en combate y que cualquier movimiento en falso podría ser el fin de la piloto del EVA-02.

Llevaban cerca de 20 minutos de caminata por los laberintos cuando finalmente el espía se detuvo al frente de una puerta.

"Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada"

La pelirroja jamás imaginó lo que había al otro lado de la puerta, no era nada parecido a una base, sino era un hogar. Inmediatamente recordó aquel lejano departamento en Tokyo 3, el último hogar que tuvo.

"Siéntense y pónganse cómodos, les preparare algo para comer" dijo Le Roy mientras se dirigía a otra habitación.

Mientras Rei y Shinji se sentaron en la mesa, ella aprovecho para inspeccionar un poco el lugar. En realidad no había nada fuera de lo normal, habían hartos libros, un bar con varios licores (muchos que jamás había visto) y un excesivo número de álbumes de música. También se percató que Le Roy estaba en una habitación, que era una cocina, que además habían un baño y tres piezas alrededor de un pasillo, y…una escalera, la intuición de Asuka le dijo que si quería saber más sobre el extraño "piloto de EVA" debía bajar por esas escaleras, finalmente era lo único extraño en esa especie de hogar subterráneo donde se encontraba. Pero no quería tentar su suerte, recordó la espada y el arma que tenía Luke, por lo que sabía que no era la mejor opción bajar por esas…..

De repente algo desvió su atención, algo que le parecía lejano, pero de alguna forma… familiar, era un olor que hace mucho no sentía, un olor que le recordaba el "_Baka de Shinji"_ Miró al tercer elegido, pero este al igual que la muñeca del Comandante estaba inmerso en su patético sub-mundo.

Shikinami seguía intrigada por el olor, era olor a verduras. En el mundo post tercer impacto la fruta y la verdura no era algo común, durante sus años en Wille ella se había acostumbrado a comer comida biológicamente alterada, no es que fuera mala, pero no tenía el mismo gusto a la comida natural. En ese momento frente a sus ojos aparecieron varios platos de fideos con verduras, llevados a la mesa por Le Roy, acompañado de agua que parecía bastante pura, y además una fuente llena de frutas frescas…. "_Como demonios este imbécil consiguió este tipo de alimentos en la mitad de la nada y tan cerca de la zona cero"_

"Espero que les guste" Dijo Luke interrumpiendo a la distraída Capitana.

Asuka examinó a sus compañeros de viaje, los cuales no parecían impresionados por el menú que el aparente piloto de EVA les cocino "_Rei es un clon y Shinji estuvo 14 años encerrado en su Evangelion, es lógico que no se impresionen"_ También examino a Le Roy que a diferencia de ellos no bebía agua, sino alguna especie de alcohol. En ese minuto una antigua costumbre invadió los deseos de la segunda elegida. Ella siempre se definió como un ejemplo de femineidad, pero habían dos aspectos donde no actuaba precisamente como una dama; uno era cuando piloteaba un Evangelion (o peleaba con alguien), y el otro era cuando estaba al frente de algún delicioso alimento. Sentía la necesidad de devorar el plato que tenía al frente, pero no podía. Recordó nuevamente a la Comandante y como a pesar de que ella era una alcohólica empedernida, cuando el deber llamaba era capaz de controlar su antigua adicción. _"Déjate de estupideces y comienza a sacarle información a este bastardo"_se dijo a si misma Shikinami.

Luego de la pequeña inspección sabía perfectamente con que pregunta ella iba iniciar su interrogatorio.

"Y tus otros compañeros no nos van a acompañar" al ver las otras habitaciones Asuka sabía que Luke no podía estar solo en esta base, pero…

"Me preguntaba cuanto se demoraría la gran Capitana Shikinami en iniciar su interrogatorio, sin embargo aquí solo vivo yo"

"Bueno y hace cuanto que tus compañeros te dejaron votado, de todas maneras no los culpo quien podría soportar estar encerrado bajo tierra con alguien tan desagradable como tú" Sonrió la pelirroja, se sentía claramente en control de la situación.

"Esta base solo ha estado habitada por mí, es más en los 14 años que llevo viviendo aquí ustedes son mis primeras visitas"

Asuka no podía entender como alguien llevara 14 años encerrado debajo de ese maldito desierto.

"Eso no quiere decir que no haya ido a otros lados ciclope, lo que sucede es que uno no recibe muchas visitas en la mitad del desierto. Solo Shinji sobrevive 14 años encerrado en un lugar" Dijo Le Roy al ver la desconcertada cara de la Capitana, guiñándole el ojo al tercer elegido.

"Pero cómo es que nadie en Wille sabe de ti, que has hecho estos 14 años, jugar a la escondida?" pregunto Shikinami comenzando ya a perder su calma.

"Llevo 14 años luchando contra el bastardo de Gendo Ikari"

Asuka se percató como Shinji miró fijamente a Luke cuando dijo esas palabras.

"Si te has dedicado a luchar contra Nerv por tanto tiempo, porque no te uniste a nosotros"

"Ese es el principal problema de ti y de tus amigos de Wille cara de caballo, piensa el mundo en blanco y negro, en buenos y malos. Solo piensan que hay dos bandos en esta lucha, pero se les olvida que ya no hay ángeles, que es el hombre contra el hombre. Y créeme que hay muchos más intereses que simplemente "salvar a la humanidad", no porque pelee contra Nerv estoy en el mismo bando que tú"

"En todo caso, que daño un patético músico que juega a ser piloto de EVA puede producirle a Nerv"

"Un guerrero sabio sabe elegir sus batallas, es cierto que no tengo el poder de Wille, pero me las arreglo para ser útil en esta guerra" dijo sonriendo Le Roy

"Para lo único que sirves es para espiar sobre los otros pilotos de Evangelion, para ver lo que no eres, y nunca serás!" Exclamo Asuka, claramente ya no mantenía su calma. La soberbia y la tranquilidad en responder de Luke la habían exasperado, a tal punto que los otros dos pilotos estaban bastante atentos al acalorado dialogo que la segunda elegida sostenía con el dueño de hogar.

"Eres tan ilusa para pensar que sé quiénes son ustedes gracias a mis habilidades como espía" La tan odiada sonrisa Le Roy volvió a su rostro.

"Usted tres son probablemente las personas más conocidas para lo que queda de la humanidad, como no voy a conocer a los tres primeros elegidos, los valientes niños que sacrificaron su infancia y su vida por protegernos de los ángeles. Como no voy a saber quién eres tu ciclope; la gran Capitana Shikinami, la segunda elegida, la orgullosa piloto de la unidad 02, una excelente combatiente, con el peor carácter que la humanidad jamás haya visto. Además de tener la guerra marcada a fuego en su cuerpo luego del incidente con la unidad 03. Lindo parche por lo demás"

Antes que Asuka pudiera decir algo, el espía continuaba su discurso

"Como no voy a saber quién es la joven de cabello azul" Dijo mirando a Rei

"Rei Ayanami, la primera elegida, estoy gratamente sorprendido de verte acá"

La Capitana se impresiono al ver como el rostro del clon mostraba...sorpresa! acaso la primera elegida era capaz de tener sentimientos. También se percató que Luke analizó el rostro sorprendido de Rei

"Sé que la experiencia que vives es nueva para ti, no es fácil entender y convivir con los sentimientos. Una vez que uno deja entrar las emociones, le abre la puerta a una avalancha de sensaciones que a veces es difícil de contralar. Pero si sigues este viaje poco a poco podrás aprender a vivir y a entender tus sentimientos. Y cuando lo hagas descubrirás el elemento más importante que tenemos los seres humanos, el libre albedrió"

La pelirroja no sabía cómo reaccionar, las últimas palabras de Le Roy solo parecían haber dejado más confundida a Rei de lo que ya estaba, y sinceramente ella también lo estaba. Acaso la muñeca de Ikari era capaz de desarrollar emociones.

"Y finalmente tenemos a la persona más famosa del mundo, al gran Shinji Ikari"

Asuka puso su atención en Shinji, el cual estaba sentado frente a Luke. Ella vio como el tercer elegido bajo el rostro y comenzó a mirar el suelo.. "_Probablemente espera que lo culpe por el tercer impacto"_

"El salvador de la humanidad, realmente todos los que estamos vivos deberíamos agradecerte por darle una nueva oportunidad a nuestro mundo y a la raza humana, gracias a ti y al tercer impacto, la personas podrán vivir en un mundo mejor"

La Capitana dejó caer su vaso de la impresión, miró fijamente al imbécil de Le Roy para ver si estaba siendo sarcástico, pero no, _"el muy demente realmente cree la basura que acaba de decir"_. También vio como Shinji tenía sus ojos abiertos de par en par por lo sorprendido. Realmente Asuka no se acordaba la última vez que había visto tan vivo a Ikari como en esa ocasión.

"PERO QUE ESTUPIDESES ESTA DICIENDO! Millones murieron por la estupidez del pendejo de Shiji y tú le das las gracias, PERO QUE CLASE DE BASTARDO MAL NACIDO ERES!" La Capitana se encontró golpeando fuertemente la mesa mientras decía esas palabras.

"Cálmate Asuka, respira un poco. Todo lo que paso en el tercer impacto estaba destinado a pasar, era la única forma de salvar un mundo que estaba en decadencia. Porque crees que nos atacaron los ángeles. La humanidad venia en picada, terminando con los recursos naturales, contaminando el medio ambiente, violando, robando, el hombre estaba corrompido por el dinero, por el poder. Y ciertamente no ayudo que Gendo jugara a ser Dios. Pero luego del tercer impacto todo cambio, el mundo se reinició, los polos se están volviendo a congelar, los continentes hundidos por el segundo impacto han comenzado a reflotar, la vegetación en varios lugares del mundo volvió. De donde crees que saque estas frutas y verduras. El tercer impacto fue nuestra forma de decirles a los ángeles que la humanidad no estab acabada, y Shinji fue la persona que tuvo la fuerza para hacerlo; aunque haya sido inconscientemente. Sin él no habría humanidad" Luke tomo un gran trago de alcohol y continuo diciendo

"Es cierto que millones murieron, pero para que hayan finales felices tienen que haber grandes sacrificios, y en esa misma lógica los que quedamos vivos somos los elegidos para iniciar un nueva era, sin los errores y pecados del pasado, nosotros somos los pobres bastardos que tiene que honrar esas muertes y lograr construir un mundo mejor"

Asuka no sabía que decir, que hacer. Nuevamente ese estúpido bastardo hijo de puta, había logrado destruir su confianza. Lo miró fijamente, vio como tomaba otro largo trago de licor y como recuperaba el aire. Shinji también parecía afectado, decir que el tercer elegido estaba confundido era poco. Finalmente Ayanami todavía parecía perdida en su mente luego de la basura emocional que Luke le había dicho.

"Ha sido un largo día, y ustedes tiene que estar más que cansados, déjenme mostrarles sus aposentos para que puedan descansar" Nuevamente el espía había logrado interrumpir los pensamientos de Shikinami.

Ella estaba cansada y necesitaba procesar esto en la comodidad de una cama, sabía que estaba derrotada, Le Roy la venció en su juego mental, y ahora solo le quedaba recobrar energía para el siguiente round.

Los tres pilotos siguieron a su anfitrión por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta más cercana, el espía reveló una pieza con 6 camas. Asuka se dirigió a la cama más lejana, mientras que Ikari y Rei se quedaron con las camas más cercanas a la puerta.

"Shinji" dijo Luke antes de irse, haciendo que el tercer elegido volteara para verlo.

"Probablemente sean muchas las personas que te odien por lo que hiciste, pero espero que tengas claro que hay algunos que te estamos eternamente agradecidos por el tercer impacto. Sin embargo si siente que le debes algo a la sociedad por las muertes que causaste, ten claro que un cuarto impacto no es la solución. Tu encontraras tu propia forma de compensar, y cuando lo hagas yo estaré ahí para ayudarte, pero nunca más dejes que alguien te manipule. La mejor aprobación que jamás podrás obtener es la propia, eres la pieza vital para el nuevo mundo, por lo que no puedes ser débil demente"

* * *

La mente del tercer elegido estaba llena de pedazos de ladrillos, las palabras de Le Roy habían logrado destruir buena parte del muro que Shinji había construido en su cabeza. Nunca pensó que alguien lo felicitara por lo que hizo, que alguien lo validara en un mundo donde solo pensaba que él encontraría odio y rechazo. No lo podía entender, él estaba lejos de sentirse orgulloso de lo que hizo.

Estaba de más decir que Ikari estaba lejos de conciliar el sueño, al igual que sus compañeros de viaje su mente era un desastre. Luke Le Roy los había afectado a los 3, pero al parecer el impacto sobre el tercer elegido había sido positivo.

Shinji empezaba a sentirse tan lúcido como lo estaba antes del tercer impacto, a pesar que su muro no estaba totalmente destruido. Ikari estaba lejos de querer reconstruir esta fortaleza emocional de nuevo, había encontrado la razón para seguir en el mundo.

_"Una deuda con la sociedad"_

El piloto de la unidad 01 si sentía que le debía algo a la raza humana, tenía que compensarlos de alguna manera por las muertes que sin querer causó. Por supuesto que no sabía qué hacer. Según Misato ya no tenía sincronización con su EVA, y él no era fuerte, ni hábil, ni inteligente. Pero nuevamente recordó lo que le dijo Luke.

_"Tú encontraras tu propia forma de compensar"_

De momento no encontraba alguna forma para pagar su deuda, pero algo le decía que tarde o temprano iba a encontrar una manera. _"No dejaré este mundo hasta que honré las vidas que termine"_

Shinji luego de 14 años había vuelto a encontrar un propósito para vivir, una razón para no querer morir.

Pero algo más de lo que había dicho Le Roy también el quitaba el sueño

_"Eres la pieza vital para el nuevo mundo"_

Ikari nunca había podido entender porque él era importante, aun cuando piloteaba el EVA-01, él siempre se sintió inferior. No sabía que cruel chiste del destino le había dado la capacidad de pilotear un Evangelion y además le había otorgado el poder para generar algo tan nefasto como el tercer impacto. Sin embargo ahora que ya no tenía un EVA que pilotear, ya no había anda que lo hiciera destacar, cómo él podría ser una pieza clave, cómo él podría terminar esta guerra, cuando él era solo un simple….Shinji no sabía cómo terminar esa frase. El ya no era un niño, aunque se sentía como uno, pero si lo que le dijeron era cierto, y estuvo 14 años dentro de la unidad 01, en verdad tendría que tener cerca de 30 años. Tampoco se sentía como un hombre, era emocionalmente inmaduro y tenía la apariencia de un niño. Recordó como durante las batallas con los ángeles él había logrado definirse a su mismo como piloto de Evangelion, pero ahora no se sentía como uno.

_"No sé ni lo que soy"….._

_"Soy un hombre con una deuda, soy un hombre con un propósito" _se respondió a si mismo esbozando la primera sonrisa que su rostro había tenido en años.

* * *

_"Ya es de Madrugada"_ pensó la segunda elegida. Ella aun batallaba sin éxito contra el sueño. Luego de repasar mentalmente una y otra vez las conversaciones con Le Roy, se dio por vencida. _"No se puede llorar sobre la leche derramada…lo que está hecho, hecho esta"…_Sabía que tenía que dar vuelta la página, el maldito de Luke le había ganado esta vez, pero no volvería a pasar, Asuka no se volvería a mostrarse débil ante él.

En ese minuto la Capitana Shikinami se dio cuenta que en su efervescencia y frustración había pasado por alto dos detalles.

_"Que va a pasar con nosotros"_

La piloto había estado tan distraída ante las constantes bombas de ese patético músico que se le había olvidado que tenían que llegar a algún punto de extracción, o en su defecto al Wunder. Se le había olvidado que aún estaban en la mitad de la nada, lejos de su destino.

Recordó que el bastardo de Le Roy había mencionado que él había ido a otras partes, por lo que algún medio de transporte ese maldito tenía que tener. Pero aún no confiaba en él, dudaba que fuera una simple alma generosa que solo los quería ayudar. No sabía que planes tenía ese falso piloto para ellos.

_"A lo mejor él en verdad solo nos quería ayudar"_, y si ella se lo pedía los podría llevar al Wunder, _"Que inocente eres Asuka" _pensó. También tenía claro que no era la mejor opción tratar de robarle su medio de transporte, no le agrada le idea de que su vida terminara con una espada atravesada en su pecho.

_"Podría ser que ese imbécil tuviera otros planes para nosotros, quizás nos deje acá como sus prisioneros o nos devuelva al desierto_".

Luego pensó en la segunda cosa que la Capitana había pasado por alto

"_Su acento"_

Luego del tercer impacto ya no existían países, y en Miracle City vivía gente que hablaba distintos idiomas, pero para facilitar la comunicación, se había determinado que el inglés fuera el idioma oficial. Sin embargo como Wille era operada mayormente por ex funcionarios del cuartel general de Nerv, el idioma oficial de esta institución era el japonés. Por lo que cada nuevo funcionario de Wille tenía que aprender a hablar este idioma.

Esto había hecho que Asuka se acostumbrara a escuchar una variada gama de acentos de gente que no tenía el japonés como lengua materna. Por eso en un principio el japonés de ese infeliz no le había parecido raro, pero ahora que lo pensaba jamás había escuchado un acento como el suyo.

_"Realmente hoy fui patética" _se dijo a si misma Shikinami mientras analizaba estos detalles. En ese minuto un sonido llamó su atención.

"_Parece que este imbécil nunca duerme"_ Sonrió la segunda elegida levantándose de su cama.

Asuka sabiendo que no iba a lograr dormir, decidió seguir la música._"A ver si ahora puedo sacarle más respuestas a este estúpido"_

Al salir al pasillo, la intrépida Capitana se dio cuenta que la música provenía de debajo de las escaleras. Esto hizo que su sonrisa aumentara aún más "_Con esto voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro"_ pensó mientras bajaba por la escaleras.

Al llegar a bajo se dio cuenta que el estilo de hogar se había acabado, y estaba de vuelta la fachada de base. Era el mismo estilo que tenían los pasillos por los que habían caminado cuando recién habían llegado a este lugar.

Grande fue su decepción cuando solo se encontró con un gran corredor lleno de instrumentos e ítems de música. No había ningún gran secreto, ni una gran revelación sobre el misterioso Le Roy.

"Only love can make it rain  
The way the beach is kissed by the sea"

Al final del corredor había una habitación con un gran ventanal, ahí estaba Luke tocando el piano y cantando.

"Only love can make it rain  
Like the sweat of lovers Laying in the fields."

Ella no sabía si él se había percatado de su presencia, parecía en trance. Este Le Roy era distinto al que cantaba en el desierto y al que había visto en las últimas horas. El hombre que Asuka tenía frente de ella, estaba siendo dominado por sus sentimientos …. _"Estaba cantando desde su corazón"_. Estaba lejos de ser el tranquilo y soberbio espía que había conocido hace unas horas. En eso un grito desgarrador interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Love, Reign o'er me!  
Love, Reign o'er me, rain on me!"

A pesar de que Luke estaba prácticamente gritando, la pelirroja sentía que la armonía de sus gritos con la música era perfecta, sin darse cuenta la Capitana Shikinami estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

La música le traía recuerdos a su mente y le hacia sentir sensaciones. La imagen de una mujer con una muñeca…su madre, como ella la había abandonado...suicidio. Los recuerdos que ella tenía guardado en lo más oscuro de su mente salieron a flote.

"Only love can bring the rain  
That falls like tears from on high"

No solo habían recueros, sino también sensaciones. Asuka comenzó a pensar en todo lo que perdió por ser piloto de EVA, no enamorarse, no tener una vida normal, no poder ser vulnerable, esconder sus emociones. Cuanto había sacrificado por sus años de guerra, su infancia, su adolescencia….su vida, ser feliz. Ella se sentía vacía, pilotear un EVA era un deber, pero traía un costo gigantesco. Asuka sentía que su vida ya no le pertenecía,y que estaba destinada a morir en esta estúpida guerra.

Sintió varias lagrimas correr por sus mejillas_ "Como lo odio, porque ese pedazo de mierda me puede hacer sentir así"_ Pero una imagen le hizo retractarse de su ultimo pensamiento.

Le Roy estaba llorando también mientras cantaba, Shikinami volvió a sentir empatía después de 14 años. _"Este imbécil esta igual de afectado que yo"._ La segunda elegida no conocía la historia del misterioso espía que tenía al frente, pero en ese minuto comprendió que él había sacrificado tanto como ella en esta guerra.

"Love ahhh!"

Fue lo último que gritó Le Roy antes de terminar la canción. Rápidamente Asuka seco sus lágrimas, y trato de borrar toda evidencia de lo afectada que estaba de su rostro. Vio como él también se reponía de su descarga emocional.

"Pensé que teniendo un solo ojo era más fácil dormir" Dijo Luke con una sonrisa en el rostro

La pelirroja examino la sonrisa, era distinta a las que había aprendido a detestar, era una sonrisa sincera, de amistad.

"Bueno no es muy fácil dormir cuando alguien anda gritando como demente" Al decir esto Asuka le devolvió una amable sonrisa al músico.

Ella entendió que ese momento los había conectado, ambos se respetaban, sabían que sufrían dolores similares, que entendían el sufrimiento del otro. Ambos continuaron mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose mutuamente, Shikinami estaba viviendo el momento más humano que había tenido desde el tercer impacto, sabía que si esto no se terminaba pronto ella se iba a sonrojar.

"Asuka" Le Roy la había salvado de su inminente sonrojacion.

"Sé que tienes muchas pregunta, y te aseguro que te las voy a responder, pero todo a su tiempo. Sé que es difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo pero confía en mí, lo que le dije a Shinji es verdad, estaba escrito"

"Escrito en donde" pregunto la Capitana.

"En los pergaminos del Mar Muerto" Asuka sintió como Le Roy miraba su cara de desconocimiento.

"Mira, te prometo que te contare todo sobre eso, pero ahora no es el momento adecuado".

"Está bien, pero puedo preguntarte algo baka".

"No hay como detenerte a ti" respondió Luke sonriendo.

"De dónde eres Luke Le Roy?"

"Me preguntaba cuando me harías esa pregunta. En verdad no soy de ningún país, luego del segundo impacto la mitad del continente donde yo nací termino bajo el mar. Por lo que no habían países, todos los sobrevivientes eran del mismo lugar. Nací en Sudamérica, pero desde niño me entrenaron para ser espía por lo que manejo varios idiomas; Ingles, Alemán, Francés, Portugués, Ruso, Chino y Japonés, pero mi lengua materna es el español." Luego de esto Le Roy tomó un sorbo de licor, dejando el vaso sobre el piano.

Asuka podía ver que estaba más vulnerable que en su última conversación, parecía que a este "piloto de EVA" no le gustaba hablar de su pasado. Ella sabía que no iba a tener una mejor oportunidad para humillarlo que esta, pero por alguna extraña razón las ganas de humillar a Luke ya no estaban.

"Dijiste que por vueltas de la vida te habías convertido en piloto de Evangelion, como es que eso paso?" Preguntó la colorina, aprovechando la confianza que habían desarrollado en los últimos minutos.

El rostro de Luke se veía oscuro, Shikinami entendió que esa historia era su punto débil. Pero esto ya no era una batalla, realmente ella parecía intrigada y preocupada por los sucesos de la vida de Le Roy, sin embargo sabia que sería casi imposible hacerlo hablar sobre esto. "_Más que mal él es un espía, tiene que saber esconder la verdad bastante bien"_

"Esa historia amiga mía te la contare en otra oportunidad" Asuka se percato como el músico tuvo que forzar su sonrisa.

"_Bueno a lo menos sé que es humano y que tiene sentimientos" _Se dijo a sí misma la capitana. Ella se sentía conforme, estaba mucho más tranquila que después de su última conversación, sentía que no tenía nada más que hacer aquí y pensó en dirigirse de vuelta a su habitación.

En ese momento se acordó que había algo más que quería discutir con el dueño de casa.

"Baka, hay alguna forma de que nos ayudes a llegar al Wunder"

"Bueno Asuka ese era mi plan desde un principio, por lo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es descansar, ya que nos espera un largo viaje"

"Pero en qué vamos a viajar?" Shikinami no se pudo aguantar su curiosidad.

Le Roy tomo un suspiro antes de mirar a la Capitana con una cara de complicación.

"Por favor no me odies, pero hay algo más que debes saber de mi, mira por el ventanal y ahí veras la respuesta a tu pregunta"

Asuka se sintió intrigada, después de todas las revelaciones que había recibido en las últimas horas, parecía imposible que algo la sorprendiera. Comenzó a acercarse al ventanal lentamente, se percato que a través de este se podía observar otra parte de la base.

_"Este maldito la ha vuelto a hacer" _pensó mientras su mirada no se podía apartar de lo que había al otro lado del ventanal. La Capitana Shikinami se había equivocado, si estaba sorprendida, pero probablemente no era sorpresa lo que sentía, sino que estaba choqueada. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, por un minuto pensó que estaba delirando, luego pensó que estaba soñando (por lo que se pellizcó fuertemente el brazo). Pero todo seguía ahí, lo que estaban viendo sus ojos era real…no lo podía creer, como era posible que ese imbécil tuviera un… lo que tenía al frente de sus ojo era un... le costo analizar que lo que estaba mirando era un... era un... era ...era un...

Evangelion!

Continuará…..

* * *

**Bueno amigos este fue el tercer capítulo (o la segunda parte del segundo capítulo) con esto se pone fin a la parte más retrospectiva o psicológica de la historia, dando paso a la acción. Por eso a partir de ahora la historia se pone más vertiginosa y rápida.  
**

**Realmente para mi gusto este el mejor capitulo de los tres que he escrito, porque prácticamente se escribió solo.**

**Con respecto a algunas preguntas que recibí por mensaje sobre los protagonistas de este fic, les cuento que siempre pensé en darle mayor protagonismo a Asuka, porque considero que es el personaje más complejo del universo de Evangelion, por lo que es el personaje que más material para escribir tiene (opinion personal). Pero también la elegí porque dado el estado de los otros dos pilotos ella tenía que llevar la mayor carga emocional en los capítulos del desierto. Sin embargo nunca pensé que me sería tan fácil escribir líneas para Asuka, sin darme cuenta me deje llevar y los diálogos de ella se dieron casi por arte de magia. Por eso es que este capítulo es igual de largo que la suma de los dos capítulos anteriores. Personalmente no soy muy fanático de los capítulos muy largos, debido a que muchas veces pierden relevancia sucesos importantes, pero en este caso sentí que era un crimen separa o acortar este capítulo.**

**Aprovecho de contarles que como ya se habrán dado cuenta la historia es narrada a través de los ojos de algunos personajes. Por el momento hay 6 personajes que uso para narrar la historia basándome en sus puntos de vista: Asuka, Shinji, Rei y Fuyutsuki, que ya aparecieron. A los que se suman Mari y Misato que aparecerán en el próximo capítulo. **

**Bueno amigos eso es todo por hoy, por favor espero y les pido que dejen comentarios y rewies, es la única forma de poder continuar esta historia.**

**Un abrazo nos leemos la próxima vez.**


	4. Hospitalidad

**Capítulo IV**

**Hospitalidad **

**Estimados lectores quisiera partir disculpándome por la demora en subir el cuarto capítulo. He estado algo ocupado, pero no por eso menos motivado por seguir esta historia. Para compensarlos por la espera me comprometo a subir lo antes posible el siguiente capítulo; el 5**

**A pesar que estoy más que complacido con la cantidad de views que tiene esta historia, me gustaría tener un poco más de reviews y de followers.**

**También, por eso quería aprovechar de saludar a mis lectores y sobretodos a los que han dejado comentarios, ustedes hacen que esta historia agarre fuerza y continúe creciendo. **

**Shinjiesbostero: Hermano gracias por los buenos comentarios, y la constancia en comentar esta humilde historia. En todo caso nunca me imaginé a Shinji como un fanático del football**

**Aclaración: Aunque muchos lo crean, no soy dueño de la historia de Evangelion, ni tengo los derechos de sus personajes.**

* * *

"_Nunca una victoria había sido tan agria" _Pensó la Comandante Katsuragi mientras miraba el rojo mar de las costas de Japón. Su organización había superado la prueba más difícil que había tenido; detener el Cuarto impacto. Sin embargo nadie en Wille andaba con ánimos de celebrar. A pesar de vencer a Nerv, Gendo había salido bastante más favorecido que ellos.

Sus informantes le habían señalado que el Comandante Ikari aún tenía 13 Nemesis Series a sus disposición, mientras que Misato y los suyos no tenían prácticamente nada con que defenderse.

Sus 2 Evangelion estaban inoperantes; siendo la más dañada la unidad 02. El Wunder tenía serios daños, y lo que era peor, lo más probable era que Asuka hubiera encontrado su fin en ese maldito desierto.

Ya habían pasado las 72 horas contempladas en el plan de extracción. Por lo que las fuerzas de Wille ya se habían retirado de los alrededores del desierto. _"Ese plan estaba destinado a fracasar"_ Se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaba hacía el comando principal del Wunder. Era una estupidez pensar que los tres primeros elegidos podrían salir con vida de ese infierno, sin agua ni alimentos. Ella se sintió mal por la colorina, se imagino el golpe a su ego que tiene que haber sido morir en un desierto. Era un irónico final para la piloto que había salido victoriosa de los combates más desfavorables. Por otro lado sintió un alivio por el que alguna vez había sido su pupilo, sabía que en este mundo Shinji solo estaba destinado a sufrir, pero aun así; y aun que no pareciera, no le agradaba la idea de que el tercer elegido estuviera muerto.

Misato se sentía impotente, quería tomar un avión y sacar a los pilotos del desierto ella misma, pero sabía que no podía. Era la Comandante, ella no se podía dar el lujo de pensar de manera tan impulsiva, ya no solo era responsable de un par de niños, sino de una organización entera. Esa misma responsabilidad fue la que la hizo tomar la difícil decisión de no esperar más a Asuka y fijar el curso del Wunder con destino a Miracle City "_Donde están los Lilim"_, para poder reagrupar sus fuerzas.

El problema con ese plan: Luego de su última batalla la nave había quedado seriamente herida, por lo que solo podían viajar por mar, a una velocidad que a la Comandante le parecía _"Ridículamente lenta"_ Según los cálculos de Magi a ese ritmo les tomaría un mes llegar a su destino.

Eso fue lo último que pensó antes de cruzar la compuerta de la sala general de operaciones de la nave. Inmediatamente toda la tripulación presente le hizo un saludo. _"Estar aquí solo aumenta mi frustración_" Katsuragi no estaba acostumbrada a sentarse de brazos cruzados mientras los otros arreglaban los problemas, pero en esta situación no era mucho lo que podía hacer.

De manera incansable Maya y la Vice-Comandante Ritsuko trabajaban tratando de reparar de alguna manera las unidades 02 y 08, pero hasta el momento solo habían obtenido un fracaso tras otro. _"Llevan 3 días casi sin descanso, solo obteniendo malos resultados, y aun así no paran de trabajar" _Esas mismas 72 horas de trabajo llevaban Hyuga y Aoba, tratando de arreglar el sistema de vuelo del Wunder. Ellos habían tenido un poco más de suerte en su trabajo, la nave se podía elevar, pero el costo de hacerlo era muy alto, dado lo débil del resto de los sistemas.

Ver esta escena solo enfurecía más a Misato "_Como puedo ser una buena Comandante si en situaciones como esta no puedo hacer nada"_

Sus reproches se vieron interrumpidos por la estruendosa irrupción de música, proveniente de todos los parlantes de la base.

"Maya no es el mejor momento para poner música, Apaga eso!" El fuerte sonido de las guitarras eléctricas y la batería hacia retumbar la cabeza de la Comandante, cosa que le hizo recordar las resacas que le provocaban, su ya superada antigua adicción.

"Comandante esa música no la puse yo, según Magi proviene de fuente ajena a la nave!"

"All you women who want a man of the street  
But you don't know which way you wanna turn"

"QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!" La fuerte música ya había enfurecido a Katsuragi"

" Es Shoot to thrill de AC/DC Comandante" dijo Aoba haciendo gala de su gran conocimiento musical.

"No me refería a eso Señor Aoba" dijo Misato mirándolo con desprecio.

"'Cause I'm the one who's gonna make you burn  
I'm gonna take you down - down, down, down"

"Comandante nuestros radares no muestran nada" dijo Hyuga

"Ritsuko! Qué demonios está pasando aquí!" Misato esperaba que su mano derecha tuviera una idea de porque en todos los rincones de la nave se escuchaba esta nefasta música.

"Estoy haciendo lo posible, pero Magi no puede anular el sonido, como es una inofensiva reproducción de música, la computadora no es capaz de detectar amenaza alguna para combatir" La Doctora parecía teclear a la velocidad de la luz en la computadora.

"I'm like evil, I get under your skin  
Just like a bomb that's ready to blow"

"Comandante estamos recibiendo una transmisión de una fuente desconocida!" Maya señalo el monitor principal.

Mientras se establecía la conexión, Katsuragi posó su mirada fijamente en el monitor, se percató como todo el personal presente la miraba a ella. Luego de su último triunfo se había vuelto a ganar el respeto y la admiración de los tripulantes del Wunder. Su rostro que con los años había aprendido a ocultar sus emociones (salvo la ira y el enojo), permanecía frio. Hace mucho tiempo Misato había dejado de ser la alegre, pero sagaz Mayor de Nerv, hace mucho que ella no sonreía "_Hace mucho que no soy feliz"_. La Katsuragi de hoy se asemejaba más a Gendo, fría y carente de emociones (en su exterior), sin embargo no había perdido esa valentía y audacia que la habían convertido en una gran estratega militar.

"Conexión establecida"

La Comandante se encontró de frente con un rostro que no conocía, un adolecente de pelo negro, que no poseía casi ningún rasgo muy llamativo, lo único especial eran sus ojos negros que proyectaban una sensación de profundidad. En ese instante Misato se percató que detrás del desconocido había tres rostros familiares; Asuka, Shinji y Rei. Antes que ella pudiera decir algo el desconocido le hizo un saludo militar.

"Luke Le Roy reportándose Comandante Katsuragi. Permítame decirle que es mucho más bella de lo que la describen"

Katsuragi se dio cuenta del tono burlesco del desconocido, invitándola a jugar con él, pero ella ya no era ese tipo de mujer, desde hace 14 años no había espacio en su vida para las bromas, todo se lo tomaba enserio. No podía darse el lujo de tomarse las cosas a la ligera. Antes que ella pudiera poner en su lugar al insolente mocoso, él continúo diciendo.

"Les traigo a los tres primeros elegidos; solicito su permiso para aterrizar en el Wunder"

"Y aterrizar que cosa" Dijo intrigada la Capitana.

"Misato mira por la ventana" Intervino la segunda elegida.

La comandante hizo caso a Asuka, a lo lejos en el cielo se divisaba una…especie de nave? "_Que rayos es eso" _La distancia no le permitía ver con claridad, pero fuera lo que fuera le parecía familiar.

"Too many women with too many pills  
Shoot to thrill, play to kill"

La curiosidad de Katsuragi, le había hecho olvidar que la música se seguía escuchando por toda la Nave. Cuando la Comandante empezó a escuchar gritos de sorpresa e incredibilidad proveniente de la tripulación comprendió que era lo que se estaba acercando al Wunder

"_No puede ser, eso es un Evangelion!" _Evitando mostrar su sorpresa, Misato dirigió su mirada al monitor. "_Como no me percate antes" _El lugar donde el extraño piloto y los tres primeros elegidos se encontraban era claramente un Entry Plug, además los 4 estaban usando trajes de pilotos. _"Como fui tan tonta como pude pasar esos detalles por alto"_

Antes que la Comandante pudiera seguir recriminándose por su error, fue interrumpida.

"Bueno…tengo o no permiso para aterrizar Comandante Hermosura"

"Esa no es forma de tratar a la máxima autoridad de Wille imbécil" Interrumpió Asuka pegándole en la cabeza a Le Roy.

"Como demonios tienes un Evangelion y porque no apareces en nuestros radares!" Dijo Katsuragi quitándole importancia a las bromas del piloto de EVA.

"Pedazo de estúpido deja de jugar" exigió la Capitana Shikinami

"Como ordene usted princesa ciclope, Comandante Katsuragi revise su radar ahora" Dijo en tono sarcástico el piloto del EVA.

"_Es increíble como todos los pilotos de Evangelion son tan infantiles"_ Reflexionó Misato, antes de ser interrumpida por Hyuga.

"Comandante nuestro radar detecta un elemento desconocido que se aproxima hacia nosotros"

"Magi ha confirmado que es un Evangelion, pero no tiene registros de esta unidad" Intervino Maya.

"Y bueno…puedo aterrizar ahora"

"Como pretendes que confié en ti, luego de que manipularas nuestra computadora"

"Misato este imbécil no es una amenaza, solo es un estúpido que le gusta llamar la atención" interrumpió Shikinami

Las palabras de la segunda elegida tranquilizaron un poco a la Comandante.

"Tiene mi autorización piloto" Dijo Katsuragi antes de cortar la transmisión.

En ese minuto ella se percató que la música ya había cesado.

"Señor Hyuga envié a todo nuestro personal militar a la plataforma de aterrizaje, a penas los 4 ocupantes del EVA bajen de este, tomen prisioneros a todos menos a la Capitana Shikinami. Además quiero que tomen control de ese Evangelion" Dijo firmemente Misato, su orden pareció sorprender a toda la tripulación.

"Está segura de esto Comandante, ese piloto nos trajo a los tres primeros elegidos y así es como le vamos a devolver la mano?" Preguntó la Dra. Akagi.

"No voy a permitir que un Evangelion que no es nuestro ande surcando los cielos por ahí, y menos si es piloteado por un hombre no me da ninguna confianza" replicó con firmeza la máxima autoridad de Wille.

* * *

"Señor nuestras fuerzas no encontraron rastros de los tres pilotos, pero vieron despegar a lo lejos al EVA SP-02, y al parecer estábamos en lo correcto. Los tres primeros elegidos se encontraron con Le Roy"

"Que te hace estar seguro de eso Fuyutzuki"

"Bueno Comandante ordene a que un avión de espionaje siguiera al Evangelion, y para nuestra suerte ese imbécil nos guio a la ubicación del Wunder. En otras palabras, tal como pensábamos, los tres primeros elegidos se encontraron con Le Roy, y fueron ayudados por él…Le parece un buen momento para estrenar nuestras nuevos EVAS Nemesis, en especial uno que se especialice en combate acuático?"

"No Fuyutzuki, tengo una mejor idea"

El Vice – Comandante dirigió una mirada de pregunta hacia Gendo, el cual no cambia su tradicional posición. Sus codos apoyados en la mesa, sus manos tomadas y su cabeza descansaba sobre estas. _"Parece una estatua"_ A Fuyutzuki siempre le había llamado la atención la frecuencia con que Ikari estaba en esa posición. No sabía si era un reflejo natural del Comandante o si lo hacía apropósito para ser más intimidante.

"Es nuestro momento para acabar de una buena vez con Wille Kōzō, lo único que tienen para defenderse es el Wunder, el cual quedo bastante dañado después de la batalla, sin embargo aún está en condiciones de batallar en el mar, pero están indefensos ante un ataque desde tierra"

"Se olvida del EVA SP-02 y su piloto señor"

"Todo lo contrario Fuyutzuki, cuento con él. Por muy buenas que sean sus intenciones, Katsuragi no le va a dar la mejor de las bienvenidas a ese insecto. La desconfianza de la Comandante de Wille le va hacer pasar un mal rato a nuestra piedra en el zapato, y si a eso le sumamos que él desconfía de COL, más temprano que tarde abandonará el Wunder… A penas eso ocurra, iniciaremos nuestra ofensiva contra Wille. Envía al Eva Nemesis que tenga el mejor ataque a distancia"

El rostro de Gendo esbozaba una sonrisa, para Kōzō el Comandante siempre fue una persona cruel y calculadora, que estaba dispuesta a todo por conseguir sus objetivos. Pero luego del Tercer impacto Ikari parecía disfrutar bastante generar daño y dolor en las demás personas, más si eran un obstáculo directo a sus planes.

"No solo te harás cargo de esta operación Fuyutzuki, sino también quedaras a cargo de Nerv por un tiempo"

Esa afirmación sorprendió de sobremanera al Vice – Comandante, él no recordaba la última vez que el Comandante se había ausentado de la base.

"Gendo no será poco prudente que con lo agitadas que están las cosas afuera te vayas de viaje"

"Por mucho que odie decirlo, los viejos de SEELE están en lo correcto, es primordial que encontremos la Lanza de Cassius. Luego de nuestro intento por producir el Cuarto impacto le revelamos a nuestros enemigos que no contamos con esa lanza, por lo que es vital recuperarla, más que mal ese objeto puede detener nuestros planes"

"Entendido Comandante, buen viaje"

El anciano doctor se retiró de la oficina de Gendo, "_No será fácil recuperar esa maldita lanza" _Kōzō recordó como poco después del Tercer impacto la Lanza de Cassius se esfumo, surcando los cielo a la velocidad de la luz, para nunca más ser vuelta a ver.

Por otro lado a Fuyutzuki pensaba en el viaje del Ikari, no es que él se preocupara por el Comandante, pero si le inquietaba la posibilidad de que Gendo muriera. El único pilar que mantenía su conciencia algo tranquila, era el hecho que Kōzō siempre recibía órdenes, que solo era un subordinado. Por lo que el solo hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de que ya nadie le diera órdenes lo paralizaba. Ya que eso lo convertía a él en el Comandante, en la máxima autoridad, y en el encargado de producir el Cuarto impacto.

Lo único que mantenía la sanidad mental de Fuyutzuki era el hecho de que todas las atrocidades en las que participaba eran planeadas por otro hombre, y él… "_yo solo sigo órdenes"_

* * *

La Comandante sujetaba fuertemente su gorra para que esta no se volara con el fuerte viento. Junto a ella estaba Ritsuko, Maya, Sakura, Hyuga, Aoba y una pequeña parte de la fuerza militar de Wille. Misato había decidido esconder el resto de la fuerza militar, para que Le Roy no se percatara de su trampa.

Ante sus ojos el desconocido Evangelion aterrizó fuertemente sobre la cubierta del Wunder, generando un imponente remezón, el cual provocó la caída de varios de los funcionarios de Wille. Katsuragi tuvo que esforzarse para no perder el equilibrio.

Le tomó unos segundos comenzar a analizar el curioso artefacto que se presentaba ante ella, nunca había visto un EVA parecido. A diferencia de los otros Evangelions este no se asemejaba tanto a una bestia, sino parecía más un insecto. Su posición le recordaba al modo Bersek de las otras unidades, ya que estaba en cuatro patas. Su armadura era de distintas tonalidades de verde claro y verde limón, y contaba con una espada que colgaba de su cintura. Pero lo que más la tenía impresionada eran 3 características que nunca había visto en uno de estos robots; lo menos impactante era un pequeño cuerno que tenía en el rostro, en el lugar donde iba la nariz. Pero sin duda alguna, lo más llamativo de este nuevo EVA eran la cola y las alas que tenía. Otro elemento que llamaba la atención de la Comandante era el rostro de esta unidad, parecía ser amigable _"Como si me estuviera sonriendo… si no conociera el verdadero poder de estas máquinas, este EVA me produciría cierta ternura, era como una mascota"_

"Rits habías visto o escuchado hablar de una unidad que tuviera alas y cola"

"Ahora que lo pienso Comandante, alguna vez durante la batalla contra los Ángeles escuche que SEELE estaba desarrollando una serie de Evangelions con esas características. Era un grupo de unidades idénticas, pero por los diseños que vi no se parecen nada a este EVA"

"Y que pasó con ellos doctora?"

"Luego del Tercer impacto SEELE canceló su producción"

La conversación entre las dos autoridades más importantes de Wille se vio interrumpida por un movimiento del curioso Evangelion. Esta desconocida unidad reveló su Entery plug. Acto seguido, uno de los brazos de esta máquina tomó la capsula depositándola cuidadosamente en el suelo. Una vez que los 4 ocupantes de esta se bajaron, el EVA tomó la capsula y la volvió a depositar detrás de su nuca.

"Fascinante" dijo la Doctora Akagi

"Más bien preocupante doctora" La Comandante estaba bastante anonadada con lo que acababa de suceder, no solo había un Evangelion, sobre el cual ella no tenía la menor idea, sino también esta unidad podía moverse sin necesidad de tener un piloto dentro de ella. "_Aun sin tener un piloto dentro de ella esta unidad pareciera estar activada"_

"Misato nunca pensé que me daría tanto gusto verte" Interrumpió Asuka.

Katsuragi aparto su mirada del nuevo Evangelion y miró a la segunda elegida, la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. _"Realmente se alegra de verme" _Misato quería ir a abrazarla, por un minuto pensó que había perdido a Asuka. Luego miro a Shinji, la idea de que siguiera con vida, sorprendentemente alegraba de sobremanera a la Comandante; era lo más cercano a un hijo que había tenido "_pero no hay tiempo para sentimentalidades"_

"Arréstenlos!"

De manera estrepitosa cientos de militares irrumpieron en la cubierta del Wunder, rodeando al Evangelion y tomando prisionero a Shinji y Rei sin mayor dificultad. Sin embargo el sonido de gritos y disparos desvió la atención de la Comandante.

"Pero qué demonios!" gritó Katsuragi al ver a tres de sus hombres tenidos en el suelo rodeados por un charco de sangre.

Al lado de estos cuerpos estaba Le Roy con su espada ensangrentada en la mano y una pistola en la otra. El misterioso piloto estaba siendo rodeado por cerca de 15 hombres que lo tenían apuntado con sus armas.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya, hasta la rosa más hermosa como usted Comandante, tiene espinas" dijo Luke.

"Que estás haciendo Misato?! Él nos ayudó y tú lo quieres tomar prisionero"

"Lo siento Capitana Shikinami, pero ese hombre y su Evangelion representan un peligro para nosotros, mientras que no estemos 100% seguros de que no trabaja para Nerv o que no es una amenaza para nosotros, estará bajo arresto él y su EVA. Además por si no te has dado cuenta Asuka, él acaba de asesinar a 3 de nuestros hombres"

"Pero Misato…" En ese minuto el contraargumento de la pelirroja se vio interrumpido por el estruendoso sonido proveniente del Evangelion, el cual se paró en dos pies, y al igual que su piloto desenvainó su espada.

"Bueno, esto se puso interesante" Dijo Luke Le Roy sin perder su posición de ataque y esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.

* * *

"_Como detesto esa estúpida sonrisa" _Uno de los peores temores de la Capitana Shikinami resultó ser cierto, ese bastardo de Le Roy era más que hábil para combatir. Además debido al alto nivel de sincronización que ese estúpido tenía con su EVA, la unidad SP-02 estaba lista para atacar a cualquiera que le hiciera daño a su piloto.

"_Demonios, el más mínimo movimiento en falso y será el fin de todos nosotros"_ Asuka miró a la Comandante _"Misato es una maldita obstinada, jamás dejara que sus hombre bajen las armas…si no hago algo pronto todos estaremos muertos"_

A la pelirroja le desagradaba la idea de haber sobrevivido a ese estúpido desierto, solo para encontrar su muerte en sus primeros 5 minutos de regreso al Wunder.

Mientras pensaba eso, la orgullosa Capitana de Wille examinaba sus opciones, por un lado estaba el baka de Luke, rodeado por un gran número de militares, sin embargo ellos parecían más asustados, de lo que él estaba. Y por el otro lado estaba su mayor amenaza, la unidad SP-02, aun cuando Le Roy le había mencionado que al no tener un piloto sus movimientos no eran tan fuertes y efectivos, Asuka sabía que con eso bastaba para matarlos a todos.

En ese momento ella comprendió que la única forma de terminar con esta tensa situación era lograr a que su nuevo "_amigo" _entrara en razón.

"Acaso eres estúpido Le Roy, quieres matarnos a todos"

"Querida ciclope yo no fui el que inicio esto" dijo el espía mirando a Misato, y sin perder su posición de ataque.

"Pero si tu no lo terminas, tu triste intento de Evangelion acabara con todos nosotros"

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, la tensión se podía sentir en el aire, el rostro del maldito Le Roy no dejaba de tener la sonrisa que Asuka odiaba. Tanto ella como Misato transpiraban del puro nerviosismo, la segunda elegida acariciaba su arma en caso de que tuviera que prepararse para lo peor, pero en ese minuto….

"Muy bien su majestad, tu ganas. Voy a soltar mis armas, e iré a calmar a mi Evangelion. Pero tu desconfiada Comandante me tiene que prometer que no va a dispararme o intentar algo estúpido, porque si lo hace, aquí se va a desatar un verdadero infierno" dijo Luke sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro.

La Capitana Shikinami, algo más aliviada, miró a Misato, esperando a que su Comandante tomara la decisión correcta.

"De acuerdo Luke Le Roy, no intentaremos nada, siempre y cuando te rindas a penas calmes a tu Evangelion" respondió con nervios de acero Katsuragi.

A pesar que este acuerdo había logrado descomprimir un poco el ambiente, todos los que estaban esa tarde en la cubierta del Wunder no podian disimular su nerviosismo. Parecía ser que hasta Ayanami estaba sudando por esta situación.

"Bueno aquí vamos" luego de decir esas palabras el espía tiró su pistola y su espada al suelo. Luego colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza, para demostrarles a todos que no estaba armado.

Una vez hecho esto Le Roy comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección de su EVA. Los cerca de 50 pasos que se interponían entre el piloto y su unidad se hicieron eternos. Sakura y Maya estaban al borde de las lágrimas, Shinji parecía estar preocupado por el espía, y Ritsuko no podía apartar su vista del Evangelion.

El eterno silencio solo parecía ser interrumpido por el choque de las olas con la nave y por el fuerte viento, aunque para Asuka el sonido que generaba el latir de su corazón parecía escucharse por toda la nave, casi tan fuerte como la canción que Le Roy había reproducido dentro del Wunder.

Cada vez que Luke se acercaba a algún militar (los cuales lo apuntaban con sus armas), a la colorina se le generaba un mini infarto, no confiaba en esos inútiles, buenos para nada. No le sorprendería que alguno de ellos atacara al espía, despertando la ira de la unidad SP-02 la cual seguía en una posición más que amenazante.

Cuando por fin el idiota de Le Roy llegó a donde estaba su Evangelion, Asuka pudo respirar más tranquila, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes. El espía puso sus manos sobre su EVA.

"Tranquilo amigo, no pasa nada, estos bastardos no me harán daño, descansa" Dijo Le Roy en un tono bastante dulce.

_"Este idiota trata a su EVA como si fuera una persona"_

La Unidad SP-02 guardo su espada, y lentamente se volvió a colocar en 4 patas. Una vez hecho esto, el brillo de los ojos de este Evangelion se apagó.

_"Aun que se ve como un imbécil hablándole a su Evangelion parece que da resultado"_ pensó para sí mismo la Capitana. Mientras el EVA se apagaba, la pelirroja se percató que todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos con lo que acababa de hacer Luke, sobretodo la doctora Akagi. Para ser justos no es fácil comprender como un persona puede llegar a tener ese nivel de sincronización con su máquina.

Luego de esto Le Roy, se puso de rodillas, coloco sus manos detrás de su nuca, y antes de que el personal militar de Wille lo esposara miró a Misato y le dijo:

"Comandante por favor trate con cariño a mi EVA"

_"Realmente este idiota se preocupa de sobremanera por su Evangelion"_ Mientras ese pensamiento surcaba la mente de la segunda elegida, veía como el personal militar golpeaba fuertemente al espía. Por alguna extraña razón esta situación molestaba de sobremanera a Asuka. Lo conocía solo hace un día, por lo que no entendía como le podría afectar lo que pasara con ese imbécil._ "Puede ser por el hecho de que nos salvó la vida y me trajo de vuelta al Wunder"_ La pelirroja no soportaba deberle algo a alguien. Ella era autosuficiente, no necesitaba de nadie más para sobrevivir, por lo que estar en deuda con este piloto la incomodaba. También existía la posibilidad de que esta preocupación demostrara, que la segunda elegida había sido capaz de instaurar una relación humana de amistad con Le Roy, pero ella prefería no pensar en eso.

La piloto estaba frente a una compleja situación, ante sus ojos el personal militar de Nerv, estaba golpeando duramente a Luke, pero ella no sabía si interceder o no. Por un lado ese estúpido intento de músico había matado a 3 miembros de Wille, por lo que entendía el porqué de la golpiza. Pero ella no soportaba ver cómo le pegaban a Le Roy. Sin embargo no quería detener la situación, ya que si lo hacía, su imagen ante la tripulación se podría ver afectada.

Ante eso buscó con la mirada a Misato o a Ritsuko para que detuvieran esta situación, pero ellas ya no estaban en la cubierta de la nave. Esto convertía a Shikinami en la máxima autoridad que estaba en el lugar, en otras palabras la única persona capaz de detener la fuerte golpiza que se le estaba propinando al espía.

Para ese minuto Le Roy ya estaba tirado en el suelo, recibiendo patadas de a lo menos 5 militares de Wille. La colorina ya no podía aguantar más ver esta escena.

"SUFICIENTE!...dejen a ese pobre bastardo en paz"

"Pero Capitana Shikinami, él mato a tres de nuestros compañeros" replicó uno de los militares.

"La Comandante necesita vivo y lucido a este infeliz, y si siguen pegándole así van a lograr matarlo... por lo demás, te atreves a cuestionar mis órdenes soldado?" Asuka sabía el personal de Wille no solo la respetaba, sino también le tenía temor. Por esa razón ella era conocida como el demonio rojo por los miembros de su organización, sobrenombre del que ella estaba más que orgullosa.

"Perdon Capitana yo no que-quer-queria, yo jam-jamas, no me atreve..."

"Ya cállate insecto, lleva a este mal nacido a una celda. Ahí se quedara hasta que la Comandante decida que haremos con él. Y escúchame bien, él queda bajo tu responsabilidad, por lo que el más mínimo rasguño o herida que le hagan a este imbécil, tú te harás responsable y te la veras conmigo. ENTENDISTE?!"

"Si Capitana" dijo el hombre sin ser capaz de mirar a la cara a Asuka.

La pelirroja estaba orgullosa de lo que acababa de hacer, por un lado se mostró fuerte y decidida; lo que la dejaría bien con la tripulación. Y además fue capaz de terminar con la golpiza sin mostrar su preocupación por el estúpido Luke.

"Te ayudo y así es como me pagas cara de caballo, me habían contado sobre la hospitalidad de Wille, pero nunca pensé que fueran tan amigables"

Aun cuando Le Roy se mantenía de pie solo gracias a la ayuda de los soldados, y aun cuando tenía el rostro lleno de sangre, el muy maldito aún tenía esa estúpida sonrisa irónica que Asuka detestaba. Pero lo que más ella detestaba, es que él tenía razón. Asuka le debía mucho a Luke y ahora por su culpa él estaba preso y además herido. _"Vaya forma de devolverle el favor Asuka"_

"Llévenselo" dijo la Capitana, no soportaba seguir viendo al espía en esas condiciones. Mientras que el personal de Wille se llevaban a Le Roy, Asuka giró su mirada y comenzó a analizar el EVA SP-02. Todavía se acordaba lo impactada que estaba la primera vez que lo vio. A pesar que solo habían pasado horas desde su primer encuentro con esta máquina, para Shikinami parecía que hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo.

Asuka recién durante el largo viaje entre el desierto y el Wunder pudo entender un poco mejor la naturaleza de esa máquina.

"Ayanami le puedes decir a la cara de caballo que se quede callada" La colorina recordó su viaje abordo de la unidad SP-02

"Piloto Shikinami, creo que el piloto Le Roy se refiere a ti"

"No me digas... ya imbécil explícame qué demonios fue eso, acaso este EVA tiene una especie de Dummy plug system" Asuka aún no se reponía de la sorpresa que fue ver como el Evangelion se activó sin tener un piloto en su interior, y solo con un par de palabras de Le Roy.

"Ya empezamos con el cuestionario ciclope, tenemos varias horas de viaje para escuchar tus preguntas, pero ahora necesito concentración"

La colorina sintió como el Evangelion se paró en dos pies y se colocó en una plataforma, similar a las plataformas de expulsión que tenían en Nerv y en Wille.

"No me digas que el gran Luke Le Roy necesita concentrarse para poder sacar a su Evangelion a la superfic..." Las palabras de la segunda elegida se vieron interrumpidas por la vertiginosa expulsión del EVA, pero para su sorpresa, esta máquina una vez que llegó a la superficie siguió elevándose y no volvió a descender.

"PERO QUE DEMONIOS!"

"Acaso tu EVA no puede volar ciclope" dijo Luke con un tono burlesco. Fue en ese momento que Asuka comprendió que las extrañas cosas que tenía esta unidad en la espalda eran alas. _"Este imbécil está lleno de sorpresas"_

"Bueno amigo, vamos en dirección a la costa"

"Con quién demonios hablas idiota"

"Con mi EVA, le hago saber que va hacer un largo viaje de aquí al Wunder"

Antes que la Capitana pudiera decirle al espía lo ridículo que era hablar con su Evangelion, fue interrumpida por...

"Porque dices que me vas ayudar, y lo primero que haces es llevarme de vuelta al Wunder, donde lo más probable es que me vuelvan a poner ese maldito collar!"

Asuka estaba sorprendida, no solo porque eran las primeras palabras que Shinji había dicho desde el fallido cuarto impacto, sino también por lo que dijo. A pesar que estuvo 14 años sin verlo, ella siempre sintió que lo conocía bastante bien, por lo que la pelirroja siempre pensó que las primeras palabras que dijera el baka Shinji serían disculpas. Una clásica costumbre de él, costumbre que era más que despreciada por ella. Pero jamás se imaginó que las primeras palabras que salieran de la boca de Shinji fueran tan agresivas, casi parecía ser una persona distinta.

"Shinji entiendo que Misato y su gente no te van a esperar con una fiesta, pero el Wunder es el lugar más seguro para ti, ahí estarás lejos de la garras de tu padre"

"Qué esperas baka, causaste el tercer impacto, y casi generas el cuarto. No puedes ser tan estúpido para pensar que te van a recibir con aplausos y abrazos en Wille" Shikinami se sentía rara, habían pasado muchos años desde su última discusión con el tercer elegido, y parecía que de alguna manera muy bizarra las extrañaba. Pero sus palabras no encontraron respuesta. Lo único que Asuka obtuvo fue una mirada fría y llena de odio por parte de Shinji. Por alguna extraña razón a ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, parecía que no le agradaba la idea de que su ex compañero de batalla la odiara.

"Luke como puede ser el lugar más seguro para mí, si lo primero que van hacer es ponerme un collar para que me decapite en caso de no hacer lo que ellos me pidan"

"Bueno míralo como una forma de volver a ganarse su confianza, un desafío. Además vas a tener tiempo para pensar y aclarar tu mente, esta guerra no se puede acabar sin tu ayuda. Sé que es difícil lo que te estoy pidiendo, por eso te debo una, y una grande Shinji... bueno y ahora lo prometido es deuda" La segunda elegida vio a Le Roy suspirar profundo con resignación "Sé que me voy a arrepentir de lo que voy a decir...ya cara de caballo puedes empezar con tu interrogatorio"

Una imponente sonrisa se apodero del rostro de la segunda elegida, sentía que anqué fuera por un par de horas ella estaría en control de la situación, y eso le encantaba!

"Qué demonios es este patético intento de Evangelion"

"Este EVA que llamas "patético" es la razón que tú puedes volver al Wunder, más respeto con mi amigo"

"Bueno, como quieras; lunático...pero aun no me respondes, que es esta unidad?"

"Esta unidad es la SP-02"

"SP? qué demonios es eso" Asuka estaba cada vez más intrigada.

"Alguna vez escuchaste hablar del Survival Project?"

La segunda elegida jamás había escuchado hablar del Survival Project o algo parecido. Por lo que sin evitar mostrar la confusión en su rostro, solo hizo un gesto de negativa con la cabeza.

"Ya veo, eso quiere decir que hicimos bien nuestro trabajo, la idea era que nadie supiera de nosotros... Sabías que luego del segundo impacto el hemisferio sur desapareció casi por completo"

"Todo el mundo sabe eso, es geografía básica idiota, lo único que no quedo bajo el agua fue una parte de Sudamérica, pero que tiene que ver eso con el Survival Project"

"Gracias a las elevadas tierras de mi continente varios pudimos sobrevivir a las inundaciones pos segundo impacto, pero el costo que pagamos fue alto. No había que comer, ni donde vivir. La pobreza abundaba en todas partes y el resto del mundo nos dejó botados. La ONU estaba tan preocupada de combatir a los ángeles que se olvidó de nosotros, las grandes potencias hacían como que no existíamos, y ahí nos dimos cuenta que nadie nos iba a ayudar. Por eso se creó el Survival Project; un grupo de agentes y espías que se infiltraron en la ONU o en organizaciones como Nerv para robarse dinero, el cual se usaba para mejorar nuestra precaria situación. Era nuestra forma de sobrevivir"

"Como una especie de Robin Hood... pero como pasaron de eso a tener Evangelions. No me digas que se lo robaron también" Asuka estaba intrigada, lo que Le Roy le estaba contando parecía ser otra realidad, nunca había escuchado nada parecido. También se pudo percatar como Shiji y Rei estaban bastante interesados en la historia que relataba Luke.

"Bueno comprenderás que no es tan fácil robar dinero y mantener la identidad de los espías en secreto, por lo que había que buscar distintas maneras de hacerlo. Una de las más rentables era vendiendo secretos. Fue en ese minuto que supimos de los EVAS. De estas imponentes maquinas creadas por el hombre para defendernos de los ángeles. Y supimos que la única forma de que los otros países no nos pisotearan cuando terminara la guerra contra los ángeles era teniendo nuestros propios Evangelions"

"Por lo que usaron los planos de Nerv para construir sus propios EVAS...Sin embargo tu unidad no se parece nada a los otros Evangelions de Nerv" Shikinami comenzaba a entender mejor la historia detrás de esta máquina.

"Entiendes rápido ciclope, pero tienes entender que no fue fácil tomar esa decisión. Mucha gente no tenía que comer y construir un EVA era un gasto bastante alto de dinero, además era bastante riesgoso, ya que podía comprometer el anonimato de nuestra organización. Eventualmente decimos que era mejor construirlos, pero no queríamos que fueran iguales a las otras unidades de Nerv, queríamos que fueran distintas, que fueran nuestro símbolos de lucha"

"Cuantos construyeron?" La pelirroja tenía susto de escuchar la respuesta, pero como Capitana de Wille era su deber saber cuántos Evangelions estaban dando vueltas por ahi sin que ellos supieran.

"No teníamos el presupuesto, ni la capacidad de construir un ejército de EVAS, así que solo se construyeron 2. La unidad SP-01 y la unidad SP-02"

"Y esa otra unidad, donde esta?"

"Hace mucho que ya no existe"

Asuka se percató que a Le Roy no le gustaba hablar de esa unidad, al igual que la noche anterior el rostro de Luke mostraba unos rasgos de dolor _"Parece que trata de escapar de su pasado, al igual que anoche, cuando habló de cómo se convirtió en piloto su rostro se volvió algo oscuro_" Nuevamente la colorina no se aprovechó de la vulnerabilidad exhibida por el espía, y decidió cambiar el tema.

"Como es que activaste esta Unidad? acaso funciona con una especie de Dummy plug system?"

"Como te decía, quisimos adaptar estos EVAS a nuestras necesidades, no teníamos la capacidad para tener un gran personal para operar estas máquinas, necesitábamos que fueran lo más independientes posibles. De esta manera, se construyeron con un motor N2 especial que permite que solo se necesite una persona para operar el Evangelion, el piloto"

"Ósea que no necesitas estar dentro de tu unidad para combatir?" Preguntó algo asombrada la segunda elegida

"No, es cierto que mi EVA se puede activarse y moverse sin piloto, gracias a la sincronía que tengo con él, pero sus movimientos no son muy efectivos, por lo que no sería la mejor idea combatir sin estar dentro de él. Esta autonomía está diseñada para activar y desactivar la unidad, y como un mecanismo extremo de defensa. Pero los movimientos complejos o que necesiten un alto grado de sincronización no los puede realizar sin un piloto"

"Y cómo es que puede volar?"

"Hacer un Evangelion con ese nivel de independencia y autonomía tiene sus ventajas y desventajas. Como se necesita un alto grado de sincronía para hacerlo funcionar, es muy difícil encontrar un piloto para estas unidades; es más yo he sido la única persona que ha alcanzado la sincronización suficiente para activar este EVA. Esa es la desventaja, pero tener un piloto con un gran nivel de sincronización tiene sus ventajas. Gracias a esto el Evangelion tiene la capacidad de hacer cosas que otros no pueden hacer, por eso se le instalaron alas para que pudiera volar, además tener mis misma habilidades con la espada."

Asuka, ya estaba más tranquila, comprendía bastante mejor la naturaleza de esta unidad, junto con esto comprendía un poco mejor a su piloto. Por otro lado se sintió un poco amenazada, ella era la mejor piloto de Evangelion que había, pero Le Roy y su EVA facilmente le podian quitar ese titulo. Para no seguir pensando en eso, ella realizó una última pregunta.

"Algo más que tenga que saber sobre este Evangelion?"

Luke sonrió ante esa pregunta.

"El Survival Project decidió incluir una habilidad que hace invisible a esta unidad a los radares. Algo que me ha ayudado mucho en mi lucha contra Nerv, y además yo le agregué algo más"

"Que cosa?" Preguntó la Capitana.

"Cuando lleguemos al Wunder lo veras, dime Asuka a la Comandante le gusta el rock?"

Los últimos rayos de sol y el fuerte viento golpeando su rostro, trajo de vuelta a la colorina, _"ese fue un viaje bastante particular_" pensaba mientras miraba el horizonte desde la cubierta del Wunder. Ella decidió darle una última mirada al espía, el cual era llevado al interior de la nave por los oficiales de Wille. En ese instante vio una figura que venía caminando en sentido contrario al de Le Roy; era Mari.

Asuka se alegraba de volver a ver a su compañera, a pesar de no tener un gran grado de amistad, Mari era quizás la persona más cercana a ella. En ese momento Shikinami vio algo que le desfiguro el rostro; La expresión facial de Luke al ver a Mari cambió totalmente, era un rostro lleno de odio e ira. A su vez el rostro de la piloto del EVA-08 mostraba sorpresa. Cuando las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, la piloto Illustrious le guiño el ojo de manera juguetona al espía.

La Capitana Shakinami estaba nuevamente en shock, nunca se imaginó algo como esto._ "COMO DEMONIOS LA CUATRO OJOS Y ESTE ESTUPIDO SE CONOCEN"_ Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era cara de odio de Le Roy. _"Parece que hay algo que este estúpido odia más que a Nerv, a Mari Illustrious" _

Continuará...

* * *

**Bueno amigos este fue el cuarto capítulo, les confieso que me costó empezar a escribirlo, porque estaba algo fuera de práctica. Pero en general quede bastante satisfecho de cómo quedó. Además me tiene contento como esta historia ha ido evolucionando.**

**Por otro lado, y antes que me digan nada; si, la escena de la llegada de la unidad SP-02 al Wunder está basada en la película de los Vengadores.**

**Como siempre espero sus comentarios y reviews, está de más decirles lo importantes que son para que esta historia siga agarrando fuerza.**

**Por ultimo les reafirmo mi compromiso de subir lo ante posible el próximo capitulo.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
